Mon Dieu, quelle horreur !
by Bichebleue
Summary: Deux âmes coulent une vie paisible rythmée par leur job et leurs aventures d'un soir. Qu'arriverait-il si elles se croisaient et si cette nuit annonçait un changement considérable dans leurs habitudes ?   Seraient-ils prêts à abandonner leur vie d'antan ?
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil avait beau s'être levé depuis neuf heures, la jeune femme dormait toujours, serré contre un corps brûlant, couverte par une couette épaisse, le tout recréant l'ardeur chaleur de son pays natal. Elle gigota un peu, poussant des grognements, émergeant doucement de son profond sommeil. Elle se rapprocha du corps qui la serrait dans ses bras, les cheveux de cet inconnu, car c'était un homme bien sûr, lui chatouillant le nez. Sensation extrêmement désagréable qui fit ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les rayons du soleil rencontrèrent ses iris et elle grimaça sous l'aveuglément, en lâchant un juron, d'une voix bien forte. Elle s'écarta de l'importante masse envahissante près d'elle, s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Il dormait toujours, se sentant incroyablement bien aux pays des rêves, qui le séparait du monde réel, très chiant selon lui. Il dormait mais pouvait sentir que la demoiselle allongée dans le lit, blottie contre lui se mouvait et ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle pesta contre la violence de la lumière matinale, se dégagea de lui sans douceur et sortit du lit, et elle disparut de sa vue, sûrement partie se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint, elle était parfaitement réveillée. Vêtue simplement de son peignoir, les cheveux un peu mieux coiffés, elle pénétra dans la chambre et entra dans une colère vive quand elle constata que le corps masculin sommeillait toujours paisiblement. Enervée, car c'était sa chambre et qu'elle désirait la récupérer, elle s'avança vers l'endormi, attrapa la couverture chaude d'une main ferme et la tira violemment, tirer du sommeil son partenaire nocturne :

- Mais ..qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ?

- Mon appart n'est pas un hôtel, alors dégage d'ici !siffla-t-elle, menaçante.

Sans un regard pour l'homme bien éveillé, elle ouvrit les rideaux, les fenêtres de sa chambre et partit très certainement dans la cuisine.

L'ex-endormi bougonna, mais quitta la tiédeur du lit rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas bien cette fille, mais son caractère impulsif qu'il avait repéré la veille, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à elle. Il s'agenouilla pour ramasser son caleçon, le revêtit, attrapa sa chemise et son jean qui jonchaient le sol de la belle, les enfila et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon, où elle l'attendait, lui tendant une veste en cuir :

- Je n'ai pas droit à un petit déjeuner ?ironisa-t-il, son estomac criant famine.

- Je t'ai dit que ma maison n'était pas un hôtel. Rentre chez toi !

- Super accueillante ! T'étais plus chaleureuse, hier soir, railla l'homme, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Au fait, mon nom est Yahiko, se présenta-t-il, alors qu'elle refermait déjà la porte.

La jeune femme soupira, et se rendit dans sa cuisine où elle se préparait une tasse de thé avec des biscuits au chocolat et repensa à l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre dehors. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait de son prénom ! D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà oublié. Et le pauvre, s'il n'avait pas compris que c'était juste une aventure d'un soir….

Car oui, elle les enchaînait, elle, Temari no Sabaku, les aventures nocturnes. Juste une soirée de plaisir et le lendemain re-boulot. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait son désir de demeurer seule, indépendante et libre ? Toutes ses amies étaient quasiment comme elles lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, mais plus le temps passait, plus elles commençaient à se ranger, sauf elle.

Elle, elle était exceptionnelle. Féministe jusqu'au bout des ongles, sûre à 1000 % d'elle, possédant un caractère bien trempé, elle ne restait pas avec une horrible créature de la malheureuse race déchue, soit un homme dans son langage, plus d'une nuit et d'une matinée. C'était comme cela qu'elle vivait depuis six ans et elle ne changerait pour rien au monde son quotidien.

Qu'on lui parle de mariage …elle en devenait malade et vomissait pour montrer son allergie à ce mot qui était banni de son vocabulaire.

Elle aimait être un nuage, libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait …

Et donc aucun homme pour l'emprisonner. La jeune femme rinça sa tasse, pénétra dans son salon où elle alluma son grand écran plasma, s'assit sur son canapé et écouta avec intérêt les actualités.

L'homme grommela quand il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux non sans traiter de catin la coupable, et aperçut son sourire et son visage ravis :

Espèce d'imbécile heureuse …

- Mon Shika d'amouur est réveillé !minauda la demoiselle, enveloppée dans un drap.

- Je ne suis pas ton Shika d'amour. Dégage, maugréa l'homme, alors que la rouquine se collait à lui.

Sans une once de douceur, il s'arracha à elle, entoura son bassin avec sa couverture et sortit de sa chambre, la jeune femme sur les talons.

- Shika, je t'ai préparé ton café-crème !

- J'ai horreur du café …

- Je te sers un verre de jus d'orange, alors ? Paraît que c'est bon pour être en forme grâce à la vitamine C !récita la belle, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

- Mais … c'est que tu as une cervelle pour retenir les informations des pubs débiles !vanna l'homme, un regard rempli de dégoût pour la fille devant lui.

- Oh, Shika …pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi ?pleurnicha la jeune femme, en se collant encore une fois à lui.

- Parce que tu es une idiote, Tayuya, répliqua le brun, en allant s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Il laissa passer une dizaine de minutes, avant de rouvrir la porte. Sans surprise, il tomba nez à nez avec la rouquine qui le fixait avec des yeux emplis de larmes.

- Tu connais la sortie.

- Shika, tu m'appelleras ?bredouilla Tayuya.

- Sûrement.

- Promis ?

- Si tu te barres d'ici, oui, je le ferai, jura l'homme, fatigué.

Toute heureuse de cette promesse, ladite Tayuya lui sauta au cou, plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit de l'appartement, n'ayant sur elle que le drap du jeune homme. Celui-ci le remarqua et soupira, irrité :

- Mon drap ! Galère …quelle crétine !

Il s'enferma à nouveau dans sa salle de bain et prit une bonne douche froide pour le réveiller. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'embarrasser d'une telle sangsue mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour satisfaire ses besoins sans s'encombrer d'une femme, créature la plus chiante et invivable au quotidien selon lui. Il apprécia la froideur de l'eau sur son corps chaud et s'imprégna de gel douche, avant de se faire un shampooing. Il voulait ôter au plus vite toutes les marques de passage de cette Tayuya sur lui, son parfum horrible, ses mains grosses et vilaines, sa bouche dégoûtante … franchement, il se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait avec cette fille, mais il se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'une simple lycéenne qui croyait au prince charmant et qu'elle ne lui demandait aucun argent pour une soirée avec elle.

« Normal, songea le jeune homme, vu comment elle est .. »

Non, fallait pas qu'il soit aussi méchant avec elle. Elle avait un beau corps, des mensurations correctes mais sans plus. Elle n'avait aucun charme, était aussi demeurée qu'un poisson et l'emmerdait profondément. Enfin, il ne la verrait que dans huit jours quand il se sentira encore soumis à ses hormones. Il se rinça, ôtant toute trace de mousse et se sécha rapidement. Sa serviette d'un vert sombre maintenue à la taille, il rentra dans sa chambre, ouvrit en grand son armoire et en sortit un jean noir et un polo vert foncé, qu'il enfila avec une lenteur extrême. Il se parfuma légèrement, emporta sa veste et quitta son appartement pour son cabinet de gynécologie.

Oui, la nature faisait des choses étranges. Comment un misogyne pouvait-il être un gynécologue. Et pas n'importe lequel. Shikamaru Nara, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, était le gynécologue le plus célèbre au monde pour être celui des stars internationales. Toutes passaient à son renommé cabinet où les consultations n'en finissaient plus. Il se glissa dans sa Porsche Carrera GT noire, démarra et fila à grande vitesse à son travail.

Pour savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir gynécologue était très simple : sa mère, qui répondait du nom de Yoshino Nara, était décédée à cause d'un cancer du col de l'utérus, alors qu'il avait vingt ans, en plein dans ses études de médecine. Il s'était senti terriblement impuissant face aux souffrances de sa mère et en avait gardé un souvenir douloureux. Si douloureux qu'il s'était juré d'éviter le plus possibles de femmes atteintes de ce cancer qui lui avait arraché sa mère.

Le voici donc, lui, le macho le plus détestable de la terre, gynécologue. Shikamaru gara sa belle voiture dans son parking où était déjà présente celle de son assistante et patiente, prénommée Tenten Hitora. Cette jeune femme brune, pétillante de vie, était toujours à l'heure, même quand elle avait des soirées. Tiens, en parlant de soirée … Non, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Tant pis. Il passa la porte et une sonnerie stressante retentit, attestant sa présence.

- Bonjour, Docteur !l'accueillit Tenten, radieuse.

Shikamaru mettra sa main au feu qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec Neji, son fiancé depuis trois ans déjà.

- Bonjour, Tenten, salua le brun, en retirant des clés de sa poche pour ouvrir son cabinet. Qu'y a-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Madame Anna Tsuchiya vient à 13 h 30, Miss Aya Kamiki à 15 h, Crystal Kay Williams à 15h45 et Jolin Tsai à 17h et votre journée est terminée, informa Tenten.

- Ok. Donc Anna vient dans quinze minutes, c'est ça ?

- Exact !

- Parfait. Ca me laisse le temps de me préparer.

Le médecin entra dans son cabinet, installa et prépara toutes ses affaires, consulta le dossier médical de sa patiente et alla la quérir à l'entrée. C'est ce qui faisait la célébrité de Shikamaru, l'accueil agréable qu'il offrait à ses clientes, sa précision, sa discrétion, son professionnalisme, son charisme, les petits plus dont bénéficiaient les patientes. Car, bien qu'il excelle dans le domaine gynécologique, Shikamaru était aussi très bon dans les affaires. Les gérants publicitaires se l'arrachaient pour être connu par les grandes stars que côtoyait le brun. Aussi lui offraient-ils des séjours aux Seychelles, dans des onsens ou hôtels bien huppés, des croisières, etc …pour qu'en échange, le Nara parle à ses patientes de leurs entreprises. Il n'avait qu'à insérer dans la conversation médicale une marque ou autres et il était assuré de gagner au moins soit des voyages, soit des chèques bien remplis.

Le jeune docteur accueillit courtoisement la grande actrice et chanteuse Anna Tsuchiya, et l'entraîna dans son cabinet, seul endroit où ses gardes du corps n'avaient pas le droit de venir. Ils discutèrent comme de bons vieux amis et il se mit aussitôt à l'examen médical, le temps d'Anna étant compté.

Shikamaru s'étira longuement, tandis que sa secrétaire éteignait l'ordinateur, un sublime Mac, dont son patron lui en avait offert un pour son anniversaire. Tenten n'avait plus de paperasse inutile maintenant, tout était dans l'ordinateur. Elle enfila sa légère veste, vérifia si elle avait bien pris ses clés de voiture, son patron occupé à refermer soigneusement son cabinet.

- Au fait, Patron, vous vous rappelez de la fête que j'organise samedi ?

- Euh … pour être franc, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

- J'aime votre honnêteté, Patron, ricana la brune, en le suivant du regard. Mais vous pourrez venir ou pas ?

- Samedi, tu dis ? Euh …non, je n'ai rien à faire, réfléchit le brun, en installant l'arme.

- Ok, vous êtes ajoutés à la liste des invités.

- C'est pourquoi encore cette fête ?

- C'est une soirée entre amis. Neji et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer et le meilleur moyen était de réunir tous nos amis, énonça énigmatiquement la brune.

Shikamaru, connaissant le caractère de sa secrétaire, devina qu'elle cachait un secret, une surprise qu'elle allait dévoiler ce samedi. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle l'attrapa par sa manche.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. J'ai une amie qui souhaiterait consulter un gynéco, son ancien était assez pervers.

- Pourquoi ne prend-elle pas une femme ?ironisa Shikamaru.

- Ben, justement, c'était une femme. Maintenant, elle en a peur. Vous pourrez la consulter ?

- Je dois en juger qu'elle n'est pas une star ?devina le brun, toujours perspicace.

- Non, mais elle est très connue quand même, et pourra respecter vos honoraires.

Shikamaru comprit de quels honoraires la brune voulait parler. Il en avait crée deux : un pour les patientes aux revenus modestes, un autre pour les starlettes. Mais que cette amie de Tenten, à qui il offrait carrément la consultation, désire le voir, il n'allait pas lui faire payer comme une célébrité, même si elle en avait les moyens.

- Tenten, si cette fille est ton amie, je refuse qu'elle paye au tarif Excellence, d'accord ?

- Très bien, Patron. Je vous la mets pour quand ?

- Quand elle est disponible, dit machinalement Shikamaru, en s'installant dans sa voiture. Bonne soirée, Tenten et à samedi.

- Samedi, c'est après-demain, rappela la brune.

- Oui, je sais …je ne vais pas oublier, Tenten. J'y serai à ta soirée, juré, promit Shikamaru, tandis que la brune lui faisait un joli sourire, satisfaite.

Il se sourit à lui-même quand il comprit qu'elle désirait juste avoir la certitude qu'il serait présent à sa fête. Il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond, il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point. Il s'engagea dans la rue principale, en prenant soin d'inscrire sur son portable dernier cri, la date de la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

- Melle Sabaku, nous avons de nouveaux mannequins, venus pour l'annonce ...apprit une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Qui se charge du casting, des entretiens ?

- Hochiko et Jun.

- Parfait, dit simplement la Sabaku, en entrant dans l'ascenseur en verre de son immeuble.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y rencontrer, Hidan Nishimura, le directeur du casting, homme complètement idiot qui essayait de la séduire depuis cinq ans maintenant. Toujours sans succès. Mais il ne perdait jamais espoir et revenait toujours la charmer. Ce que Temari trouvait insupportable. Elle aurait pu le virer depuis le temps, mais c'était son père qui gérait encore la boîte et il se refusait à licencier cette crapule sous prétexte qu'Hidan était le fils de son meilleur ami.

- Toujours aussi belle, Déesse, complimenta l'homme aux cheveux argentés, l'œil gourmand.

- Et toi, toujours aussi idiot, Bouffon, répliqua-t-elle, maudissant l'ascenseur de monter lentement.

- Temari, serais-tu libre samedi soir ?

- Ça va faire la je-ne-sais-pas-combien- ième de fois que tu me demandes ça !

- Mais la réponse ?

- Est non, crétin, coupa la blonde, excédée.

Elle allait donner un coup de pied dans la porte de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva enfin à l'étage désiré. Elle respira un grand coup, heureuse de se débarrasser de cette vermine d'Hidan, qui rumina dans sa barbe, alors que l'ascenseur l'embarquait deux étages plus haut.

La jeune femme fut aussitôt assaillie par trois personnes, son secrétaire Sai, son autre assistante Shiho Nishimura, sœur jumelle d'Hidan et son grand-frère Kankûro. Tous lui parlèrent en même temps, la jeune femme faisant la sourde oreille. Elle pénétra dans son bureau, sublimement élégant et chic à son image, s'assit sur son confortable fauteuil et fusilla du regard les trois personnes qui l'avaient suivie.

Son aîné se tut, connaissant ce regard meurtrier et les deux autres en firent de même.

Quand le silence agréable fut enfin venu, la jolie blonde alluma son ordinateur, ouvrit sa boîte mail, la parcourut vaguement, avant de poser son regard sur son frère.

- Oui, Kanky ?

- J'ai un problème financier. Je dois me payer …enfin, quelque chose et je n'ai plus rien. Tu pourrais m'avancer sur son salaire ?demanda son aîné aux cheveux bruns.

- Oui, tu le recevras cette après-midi, ça te convient ?

- Thank you, Sister !lança le brun, avec un grand sourire, ravi.

Il quitta le bureau de sa cadette et s'enferma dans le sien pour se ruer sur le téléphone où il contacta une jolie demoiselle. Sa sœur revint sur ses mails, dont l'un de sa meilleure amie, mais se le réserva pour plus tard. Elle leva ses yeux pers terrifiants sur Shiho qui déglutit péniblement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Notre couturière a été virée ce matin par votre frère, Monsieur Gaara, informa la rouquine.

- Merde !jura Temari, contrariée. C'était la meilleure ! Il en a déjà viré plus d'une dizaine cette année. Trouvez-en moi une au plus vite !

- Très bien, Mademoiselle, s'effaça Shiho, non sans fulminer contre cette femme qu'elle haïssait de tout son être.

Elle la haïssait pour son intelligence, sa personnalité, son caractère de feu qui dérangeait et plaisait à la fois, elle la haïssait pour sa prestance, digne d'une princesse, pour son élégance, sa beauté divine, elle la haïssait pour sa facilité d'avoir les plus beaux hommes dans son lit, elle la haïssait parce qu'elle était Temari no Sabaku et qu'elle était mille fois mieux qu'elle. Shiho se sentait inférieure à elle en tous points, son frère débile, fol amoureux de la blonde, le lui rappelait sans cesse et son père n'arrêtait pas de la comparer à la perle Sabaku depuis son enfance. Elle était toujours dénigrée et Temari ne recevait que des éloges.

Cette situation durait depuis des années et il était temps qu'elle change, que la roue tourne pour cette Sabaku si sûre d'elle.

Temari se doutait bien que Shiho médisait encore sur elle, mais elle n'en avait cure. Cette fille était idiote et inutile comme tout. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de se battre avec cette bigleuse.

- Quoi de nouveau pour nous, Sai ?

- Un défilé à effectuer, la nouvelle collection à présenter, le montage des photos, enfin, surtout la retouche, et la star à choisir pour poser sur notre couverture du prochain magasine, énuméra le dénommé Sai, cintré dans son costume bleu nuit.

- Très bien. Je consulte mes mails et je vais rendre visite au responsable publicitaire, apprit Temari, son secrétaire faisant déjà demi-tour.

- Au fait, votre amie Tenten a téléphoné ce matin, apparemment c'est une urgence.

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit mystérieusement la blonde, en lisant attentivement le mail de sa meilleure amie.

Voici ce que celui-ci comportait :

_Hello, Nympho, _

_J'espère que tu ne te tues pas au travail moi ça va, tranquille, comme d'habitude. _

_Tu n'oublies pas de venir Samedi, c'est à 19h30 précises. Si je ne te vois pas à 19h32, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse ! Habilles-toi classe aussi. Non, je ne dis pas ça parce que tu t'habilles mal d'habitude, mais ne vient pas en jean Calvin Klein, ok ? _

_Je compte sur ta présence, Nympho !_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_PS : Ton frère sera DJ, pas besoin de préciser quel frère, je suppose !_

Temari sourit en se disant que décidément cette Tenten était atteinte à vie. Quelle folle dingue celle-là ! Mais c'est ce qu'elle l'appréciait chez elle cette spontanéité, cette joie de vivre qu'elle savait vous transmettre, cette énergie qu'elle possédait en tous temps. Même lorsqu'elle était déprimée, ce qui arrivait rarement, elle parvenait à se remettre et souriait quelques minutes après la déception.

Bien sûr qu'elle irait à cette soirée, sauf qu'elle en avait marre de sa garde-robe. Tenten avait déjà presque vu tous ses vêtements de soirée, il fallait qu'elle renouvelle son dressing d' jeune femme se leva, se dit que peut-être l'assistante de l'ancienne couturière lui refilerait quelque chose de portable.

La jolie Sabaku traversa son étage, où un bon nombre de son personnel la salua respectueusement. Elle aimait ce respect qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux, son autorité sur eux, elle adorait le pouvoir. C'était pour cela que son père l'avait nommée au plus haut poste de son entreprise, qui propulsait les futurs mannequins sur les feux des projecteurs. Aussi célèbre que l'agence Elite, _The Hourglass_ était un immense empire à gérer avec une stricte organisation. A l'intérieur de l'important immeuble, on créait des tenues pour la prochaine collection, on recrutait de nouvelles mannequins, on faisait des photos, des défilés suivis par le monde entier, un magasine, répondant au nom de _The Fan of Ideas_ était même né pour publier les différentes œuvres de l'entreprise, résumer les défilés réalisés …bref, _The_ _Hourglass_ devait être dirigé par une main de fer, et cette main était Kinmori Sabaku, père de trois enfants qu'il avait formés dès le berceau pour reprendre les rennes de son empire.

Aussi, Kankûro était spécialisé dans la publicité, tout ce qui attrayait aux relations diplomatiques avec la presse ou autres, était pour lui.

Gaara se trouvait à sévir dans le domaine des créations. Il gérait tout ce qui était coutures et nouvelles recrues avec une sévérité profonde et surprenante.

Et Temari était chargée de superviser le tout. Elle surveillait les moindres gestes de ses frères, était au courant de leurs plus infimes décisions, et n'hésitait pas à ajouter son grain de sel lors de leurs réunions qu'ils organisaient cinq fois par semaine. De plus, elle se chargeait du carnet d'adresse : toutes les stars qui désiraient se faire habiller par Sabaku Entreprise. la téléphonait, elle, la fille chérie de Kinmori. Et elle recueillait souvent des interviews dont rêvaient les magasines people, qui enrichissaient le magasine de l'entreprise. Le monde de la mode était en pleine expansion et ne serait bientôt plus rien sans la compagnie Sabaku.

Polyglotte, Temari parlait actuellement en arabe à la fille d'un magnat du pétrole. S'exprimer dans la langue du client faisait toujours bonne impression et était un petit plus pour l'entreprise florissante. La jeune femme descendit à l'étage en-dessous, réservé à son petit frère Gaara, bourreau du travail et des cœurs à la fois.

Shiho l'accueillit épouvantée.

- Mademoiselle Temari, nous ne trouvons aucune couturière disponible !

- Shiho, tu plaisantes. Quelle styliste ne désirerait pas travailler avec nous ?rit la blonde, pas paniquée. Embauche-en une toute jeune, on la formera à la vitesse supérieure et elle deviendrait très vite une mine d'or.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle, salua Shiho, en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Temari se dirigea vers l'antre de son frère, son bureau, où il parlait sévèrement avec une jolie brune qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Hello, p'tit frère, coucou Matsuri !lança-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Matsuri lui répondit par un hochement de tête discret et un faible et timide sourire. Quant à Gaara, il la fixa d'un regard malicieux :

- Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, contrairement à toi. J'ai su que tu avais viré la couturière qui n'a pas fait trois mois ici.

A ce souvenir, le rouquin grimaça, et détourna la tête.

- Gaara, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas une bonne partenaire au lit que tu dois la virer !gronda Temari, connaissant les soirées de son frère, qui étaient semblables aux siennes. On en a besoin d'une illico !

- Ben, va dessiner. Tu n'es pas dénuée de talent dans ce domaine, répliqua Gaara.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas et toi aussi, tu es aussi doué que moi en dessin !

- Ben alors …que veux-tu que je fasse ? Shiho se charge déjà de lui trouver une remplaçante.

Temari allait rétorquer mais elle fut attirée par un carton à dessin que tenait Matsuri, muette, impressionnée par les deux Sabaku.

- Donne-moi ça, Matsuri, demanda Temari, intriguée.

Matsuri ne pouvait pas refuser, bien que la requête de la blonde ne semble pas à un ordre. Mais c'était Temari no Sabaku, pas n'importe qui justement. La timide brune lui remit son carton et sa patronne l'analysa longuement, fronçant ses sourcils par moment, ajustant ses lunettes sur le nez pour mieux voir les lignes, les courbes qui formaient le dessin de la brune.

- Matsuri, je veux cette robe pour samedi après-midi, ordonna-t-elle, en posant la feuille de dessin devant le rouquin, qui accorda quelque importance au dessin qui avait conquis sa sœur. Gaara, je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle couturière !

Le rouquin et la timide brune la fixèrent avec étonnement, surpris par cette annonce inattendue. L'un parce qu'il n'avait jamais loué le talent de la petite brune, l'autre car elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour la dure Temari no Sabaku allait aimer son esquisse de robe et surtout qu'elle allait être nommée chef de l'atelier stylisme. Elle, discrète apprentie prodige, avait sauté plusieurs échelons et obtenait le plus haut poste. Maintenant la nouvelle collection reposait sur ses épaules, à elle, Matsuri Nakamori. Elle allait devenir la styliste la plus convoitée. Son rêve commençait à se réaliser, grâce à la jeune femme blonde devant elle qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Tu peux d'ores et déjà aménager ton bureau à ta guise. Demande les tissus que tu désires, mais je veux ma robe, celle-ci même, samedi à 16h sur mon bureau et je veux que tu reprennes toute la collection de l'ancienne couturière, ordonna Temari. Je veux que tu la modifies, lui redonne un nouveau style. Convoque tes apprenties, elles sont là pour t'aider si tu as trop de boulot, comme tu le sais. Sai te faxera ton nouvel emploi du temps dans trente minutes au plus tard. Maintenant que tout est dit, bienvenue chère Matsuri !

- Mer …Merci énormément, balbutia la jolie brune, émue.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu as vraiment du talent !

La fière Sabaku allait partir quand elle se retourna, croisant le regard encore hagard de son jeune frère, déboussolé.

- Au fait, Gaara, tu ne touches pas à Matsuri, okay !lança-t-elle, faisant rougir la petite brunette.

- T'inquiète, je ne la regarderai même pas ta protégée, grommela Gaara, vraiment désintéressé par la talentueuse Matsuri. Va travailler, Nympho !

- Hey !protesta Temari, en colère. Tu laisses ce surnom débile à Tenten, si tu veux rester en vie !

- Tu viens d'insinuer que ton amie est débile, taquina le rouquin, se vengeant.

- Gaara, je vais t'étriper !

- Ben, je t'attends, assura ce dernier, en ajustant son costume blanc et sa cravate.

Temari allait se jeter sur lui, quand Sai débarqua dans le bureau, essoufflé, un téléphone à la main.

- Patronne, c'est votre amie Tenten !

- Quand on parle du loup ….commença Gaara, avant que sa sœur ne le fasse taire d'un regard noir.

- Allô, Minnie ?

- Nympho…grogna la brune à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Sorry, Princesita. Ça va ?rit Temari, en abandonnant son frère et la nouvelle styliste dans le bureau.

Elle s'engagea dans l'ascenseur tandis que Tenten se lançait dans une grande discussion :

- Tu as reçu mon mail ? Quoique non, peut-être à cause de ce stupide pare-feu, j'espère que Neji a réussi à réparer ce truc ! C'est fou comme je suis nulle en informatique ! Je devrais prendre des cours … Bref, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas reçu. Je te fais un rapide résumé. Alors, il faut que tu viennes à dix-ne….

- Tenten ! Je l'ai reçu, coupa Temari, non sans un sourire.

- Whaa, génial ! Neji a vaincu cet idiot de pare-feu de mes deux ! Donc tu viens, hein, Nympho ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Minnie.

- Super ! Tu sais, je t'ai pris un rendez-vous avec mon gynéco. Lundi à 14h50, ça te va ?

- C'est noté, Minnie. Je te remercie beaucoup, Princesse ! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette homosexuelle !se plaignit la blonde, en arrangeant sa mèche qui tombait sur ses cils immensément longs.

Elle vérifia aussi son rouge à lèvre dans le miroir de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur un Hidan, chargé de dossiers, ravi de la voir.

- Re-bonjour, Déesse !

- La ferme !siffla Temari, en détournant le regard. Bon, Minnie, je te laisse, je te rappelle quand il y aura moins d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ok, compris ! Ciao Nympho !lança la vive Tenten, en raccrochant immédiatement.

Sitôt l'appel coupé, un silence envahit la cage d'ascenseur Temari vérifiant sa manucure, Hidan tripotant sa pochette cartonnée, pleine à craquer.

- Heu …Déesse, pourquoi tu …enfin, tu me rejettes toujours ?interrogea Hidan.

La façon dont Temari le sonda du regard, le fit baisser les yeux, honteux.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de répondre.

- Mais je veux dire …qu'est-ce qu'il te déplaît, chez moi ?

-Tout, Hidan, tout. Tu -me- répugnes, ancre-toi ça bien dans ta tête !éructa la blonde, exaspérée.

Heureusement pour elle, l'ascenseur se figea, ouvrit ses portes et elle sortit de la cage de sa démarche gracieuse, une nouvelle fois libérée d'Hidan par la gentillesse de l'ascenseur.

Le pauvre homme ne la laissait pas s'enfuir et la rattrapa en peu de temps.

- Lâche-moi, Hidan, tu es lourd !

- Attends, rien que pour l'affaire d'une nuit !supplia l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

La blonde le fusilla du regard mais il soutint ce regard pers où flamboyaient les flammes de la haine. Ils demeurèrent sans dire un mot pendant deux dizaines de secondes, observés par les gens qui travaillaient dans le bâtiment et qui craignaient la réaction de la blonde volcanique. Par chance, Kankûro passait par là et lorsqu'il vit les yeux meurtriers de sa sœur, il paniqua et s'interposa entre les deux adultes.

- Euh …Temi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important, ça concerne Gaara …inventa le brun, fan de théâtre et d'improvisation, en emmenant sa sœur dans son bureau.

Entrée dans son chez-soi, la blonde hurla de rage, abattit avec rage son poing sur la table pour évacuer sa rage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle abhorrait ce Hidan !

- Temari, évite de tuer Hidan, je sais que tu en meures d'envie depuis tes deux mois, mais quand même, réfrène tes tentations criminelles, conseilla Kankûro, toujours avec ce ton comique qui plaisait autrefois à Tenten.

- Je sais …je me calme, souffla Temari, en se servant un verre d'eau glacée. Bon, dit-elle, après un temps calme, Matsuri est la nouvelle styliste, comme ça tu es au courant.

- Matsuri ? Ça va changer Gaara de l'ancienne, comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

- Kamu…Mira….enfin, un truc du genre.

- Ah oui ..Shizune Murakami, la fille de l'écrivain Haruki! se souvint Kankûro, rêveur. Elle avait un sacré derrière celle-là …

- Kankûro, je ne te permets pas !s'exclama Temari, en claquant son frère à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu dis la même chose quand tu parles avec tes amies, Tem' …rouspéta le brun, se frottant la tête.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Si c'est pareil ! Pour toi, les hommes sont de la marchandise, des jouets …c'est idem pour moi en fonction des femmes, expliqua Kankûro.

- Oui mais c'est mal de traiter une femme comme de la marchandise, alors qu'un homme …commença Temari, avant de voir le regard blessé de son frère. Désolée Kanky …

La blonde s'approcha de son grand-frère, et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Elle savait ce qu'il lui faisait souffrir autant : auparavant, Tenten était comme elle, collectionnant les amourettes d'un soir, sans prolongement le lendemain, sans conséquence dans sa vie, bref, un homme de passage, juste pour calmer ses hormones. Seulement, Tenten et Kankûro, d'incorrigibles coureurs de jupons tous les deux, finirent par éprouver de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre. Ils passèrent une belle nuit qui brisa à jamais leur complicité d'antan. Kankûro jouait à Tenten un pur amour, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, mais la brune, pas dupe, n'y cru pas, et rompit tout contact pendant des mois, réduisant en miettes le cœur du pauvre Sabaku malgré les démarches réconciliatrices de sa sœur envers sa meilleure amie. Tenten y demeura sourde et Kankûro sombra dans un profond abîme. Gaara, qui avait goûté aux soirées sans lendemains grâce à ses modèles frère et sœur, avait été celui qui l'avait forcé à oublier cette Hitora et à profiter de la vie, en reprenant sa vie de Don Juan. Mais Kankûro gardait toujours cette blessure au cœur qui ne guérissait toujours pas, qui s'était même agrandie quand Temari lui avait appris qu'un certain Neji avait conquis le cœur de Tenten.

- Non, c'est rien, sœurette …. Tout le monde nous regarde, rassura le brun, gêné par les regards ahuris de leurs employés, qui voyaient toute la scène grâce au bureau de sa sœur, complètement en verre, comme l'ascenseur.

- Bon, ben tu vas mieux ! Allez, va travailler, fainéant !lança Temari, en le poussant dehors gentiment.

Quand il fut parti, elle se mit à son ordinateur et commença à rédiger la préface du magasine mensuel.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième épisode

Shikamaru sentit son portable vibrer une nouvelle fois et n'eut même pas à y jeter un regard qu'il savait déjà qui la harcelait comme ça. Tayuya. Cette mignonne adolescente sans classe qui divertissait ses soirées de célibataire. Encore une plaie. Fallait qu'il y mette un terme à cette relation douteuse, si jamais il se faisait prendre avec une lycéenne, il était bon pour la prison et ça s'était vraiment trop galère. Il allait se trouver une fille plus âgée, avec qui il ne risquait rien.

Décidé, le brun s'empara de son téléphone et appela Tayuya qui décrocha tout de suite, toute heureuse :

- SHIKA-CHOUUU !

- La ferme, Tayuya. C'était juste pour te dire adieu et réussis bien dans ta vie, Ciao !balança d'une traite le jeune homme, en éteignant son portable.

Il se dirigea au centre commercial, où il s'en acheta un autre, plus moderne, mais surtout pour changer de numéro. Jamais plus Tayuya ne le verrait.

Se sentant libéré d'un poids, Shikamaru rentra chez lui, fit chauffer dans le micro-onde, un plat déjà préparé, le mangea sans en apprécier sa saveur, absorbé par les informations. Il resta un moment devant la télévision à regarder un thriller avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il en ressortit vingt minutes, vêtu de son pyjama, et alla s'enrouler dans sa couette.

Son réveil sonna lui indiquant 18h12.

Il se leva, non sans difficultés, ouvrit son armoire où il en sortit un pantalon en lin noir, avec un maillot de corps de la même couleur et une chemise d'un vert forêt. Bon, il s'habillait peut-être avec les mêmes couleurs, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il appréciait particulièrement ses couleurs. Il se doucha encore, se rasa avec une précision étonnante, se parfuma, coiffa en une habituelle haute queue de cheval ses cheveux, s'habilla, emporta le petit cadeau qu'il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt et partit chez sa secrétaire

* * *

Temari ajusta sa robe mordorée, qui avait l'air d'une seconde peau sur elle, laça ses talons à aiguilles, releva ses cheveux en un lâche chignon, laissant flotter quelques mèches ondulées, embauma ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres brillant et enveloppa ses cils d'une touche de mascara, se vaporisa avec son dernier parfum, cadeau de son père, se sourit à elle-même dans son miroir, avant de se décider à quitter son appartement. Elle n'oublia pas son étole, son sac de couleur noire et ouvrit la porte. Un charmant jeune homme s'y trouvait, et contempla avec attention sa robe.

- Comment la trouves-tu ?demanda Temari, en tournant sur elle-même.

- C'est toi qui la rend belle, répondit machinalement le jeune homme, en prenant délicatement son bras.

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Gaara. Cette robe est sublime, tu féliciteras Matsuri de ma part.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?ronchonna le rouquin.

- Gaara ! C'est ton secteur !

- Tu es l'inspectrice des travaux finis, tu peux aussi féliciter les employés !répliqua Gaara. Et puis, si je félicite cette fille, je ne t'amène pas à cette soirée !

- Tu y es obligé !riposta Temari. Tu es le DJ et je n'ai plus de voiture à cause de ce connard de balourd qui ne sait pas se garer ! Tenten va me tuer si je n'y vais pas.

- Prends les transports en communs.

- Es-tu suicidaire ?

- Non, juste taquin, corrigea Gaara, en tirant sa sœur dans sa voiture, avant qu'elle ne proteste encore.

* * *

- Ah Shikamaru, enchanté de te voir, salua Neji, tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller, et toi ?

- Avec Tenten, ça va toujours bien, répondit le Hyûga, en débarrassant le Nara de sa veste.

- Et où est-elle ? J'ai un cadeau à lui donner.

- Dans le salon, avec les autres invités, indiqua Neji, en ouvrant la porte pour accueillir d'autres convives.

Le Nara se dirigea vers le salon, guidé par les rires de son assistante. Quand il y arriva, il la vit s'interrompre et venir vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Hello, Patron !dit-elle, en lui administrant deux bises sur les joues. Ca va depuis ce matin ?

- Tranquillement.

- Vous pouvez vous installer sur le canapé, je vais chercher d'autres apéritifs.

- Tenten, interpella Shikamaru, alors que la brune allait disparaître dans sa cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-il, en lui tendant un paquet emballé.

- Oh, il ne fallait pas, Patron, s'exclama Tenten, en ouvrant son paquet.

Et elle découvrit un livre particulier : _L'informatique pour les nuls_, qui la fit sourire.

- Ca vous aidera à comprendre le problème des pare-feu. Je ne vous vexe pas ? se justifia Shikamaru.

- Pas du tout. Je ris juste car ma meilleure amie vient de m'offrir le même, expliqua la jolie brune, en reposant deux bises sur les joues du brun. Merci beaucoup, Patron, mettez-vous à votre aise, je vais chercher ces apéritifs !

Shikamaru alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, et jeta un regard sur la pièce et les gens qui la remplissaient. Son regard se fixa sur une belle blonde qui brillait dans sa robe mordorée. Elle avait de belles formes et tenait un verre d'une boisson alcoolisée bien sûr. Elle arborait un sourire franc à l'homme devant elle, brun avec des tatouages rouges étranges sous ses yeux. Et il pouvait entendre son rire de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un rire doux, au timbre feutré, agréable pour les oreilles, pour lui …il souhaitait le réentendre.

Comme si elle avait entendu sa requête intérieure, Temari rit à nouveau, Kiba faisant preuve d'une belle imagination pour ses blagues. Elle vida son verre avec élégance, le déposa sur le bar et un rouquin, vint lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'il n'entendit pas certainement.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux et manqua de croiser le regard curieux que lui lançait la blonde qu'il étudiait quelques secondes auparavant. Neji vint le retrouver, sachant qu'il ne connaissait personne.

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Non, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul, rassura Shikamaru.

- On ne t'a pas servi ?

- Je n'ai pas très so …

- Neji, tous les invités sont arrivés, il est temps d'entrer en action !l'interrompit Tenten, en enlevant son fiancé au brun.

Ils se placèrent au milieu de la pièce, attirèrent, enfin, Tenten capta l'attention de tous ses convives, et quand le silence complet fut obtenu, la jolie brune prit la main de son fiancé, impassible et annonça d'une voix claire, maîtrisant mal son excitation :

- Si nous vous avons tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous faire part d'une joyeuse nouvelle. Vous êtes nos amis les plus chers et nous souhaitons vivement que vous soyez tous présents à notre mariage qui se déroulera le 2 Juillet.

Les invités demeurèrent muets de surprise, avant d'applaudir à s'en faire mal aux mains. Ils se ruèrent ensuite vers les futurs mariés pour les féliciter. Gaara regarda sa montre, arrangea sa mèche de cheveux et but une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne rosé.

- Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas convié Kankûro. Elle est assez gentille de l'avoir préservé d'un suicide.

- Gaara !morigéna Temari, jetant un regard noir à son jeune frère. Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises ? C'est de la vie de ton frère dont on parle, là !

- Je sais. Cette histoire avec Tenten me fait juste rire.

- Rire ? Gaara !

- Au lieu de me gueuler dessus, va réserver celui qui partagera ta couche ce soir avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour ennui, conseilla le rouquin, sérieux. Va le tirer de cet ennui, Temari.

La belle blonde le darda d'un regard noir, s'empara de sa coupe et partit rejoindre le brun qui jouait avec les clés de sa voiture pour tuer le temps. Il n'allait pas tarder. Cette soirée aurait été sympa, surtout s'il connaissait cette sulfureuse blonde qui l'attirait terriblement.

Comme si son souhait avait été entendu par on-ne-sait-quel-djinn, il fut exaucé et l'inconnue encore plus belle de près, se posta devant lui, deux coupes pleines de champagne à la main.

- Bonsoir, beau brun, on s'ennuie ?

Shikamaru ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire, et jubila intérieurement. Cette blonde lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Piquante, charmante, séduisante, sexy …mais cette avalanche de qualités lui faisait peur : n'allait-elle pas révéler un côté plus sombre qu'il abhorrait chez les femmes, en sa bonne qualité de macho ? Soit. Il ignora ses craintes et entra dans le jeu de cette inconnue :

- Bonsoir, belle blonde, on vient tuer l'ennui ?

Temari afficha un éclatant sourire qui aveugla presque le brun qui baissa les yeux. Fière, la Sabaku s'installa sur la chaise près du jeune médecin et lui tendit une coupe, qu'il prit délicatement, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer ses doigts. Contact qui cristallisa quelque chose en eux : l'une ressentit une chaleur nouvelle, l'autre un courant électrique glacial. Quelque soit la nature de leur sensation, ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, scrupuleusement surveillés par Gaara, qui eut un rire.

- Va falloir que j'aille m'en chercher une, moi aussi, dit-il, avant de se fendre dans la foule à la recherche d'une belle demoiselle. J'ai pas envie de m'emmerder ce soir.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, il fut retenu par une poigne ferme. Il se retourna à contrecoeur et découvrit non sans surprise une belle brune qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

- Ah, Shizune, quel plaisir de te voir !

- Sale enfoiré, pourriture extrême, bouse que je voudrai détruire, excré…commença ladite Shizune.

Avant même qu'elle ne continue sa tirade d'insultes, le rouquin la prit par la taille, la colla contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, sous les yeux rieurs de Kiba. Au début, la brune protesta mais impuissante face au rouquin, et surtout incapable d'oublier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle répondit avec ferveur au baiser, et l'échange n'en fut plus que langoureux. Finalement, Gaara n'avait pas eu besoin à chercher bien loin sa compagne d'un soir : elle était venue à lui.

Temari avait pour principe de ne pas dévoiler sa véritable identité à ses partenaires passagers. Soit elle leur donnait un surnom, soit une identité appartenant à son entourage. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient droit à son vrai prénom. Pour sa nouvelle proie, Temari aurait bien voulu lui offrir cette chance et lui décliner son véritable identité. Seulement, elle désirait s'amuser jusqu'au bout et ce brun semblait être un adorable joujou.

- Shiho Nishimura, se présenta-t-elle, en tendant sa main droite au brun, qui lui fit un adorable baisemain.

- Asuma Sarutobi, répondit le jeune homme, pas dupe.

Il n'était pas simple à le berner. Avec ses 200 de QI s'était impossible, et aussi intelligente que semblait être cette femme, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Lui non plus ne donnait son véritable nom aux autres. Pour qu'on lui saute dessus en hurlant : Waouh ! Vous êtes le gynécologue de ….et patati et patata… Vraiment trop galère de courser des fanatiques qui étaient prêts à lui donner des milliers de yens pour qu'il demande un autographe à ses patientes. L'horreur …

Seuls son père, ses proches amis et certaines de ses conquêtes le connaissaient. A part ça, il prenait toujours le nom de son parrain, grand Don Juan, lui aussi, qui était décédé alors qu'il venait tout juste de se caser.

Alors bien qu'il aimait cette inconnue pas le moins du monde innocente, il n'allait pas faire exception à la règle pour elle non plus. Elle aurait droit à Asuma, point final.

- Asuma Sarutobi ? Il me semble l'avoir connu, dit-elle énigmatiquement, songeuse. Il avait un bouc, des favoris, fumait comme un dragon, avait un beau regard de velours et …. Vous le connaissiez ?

Shikamaru but une gorgée de champagne, le temps de trouver un mensonge encore. Décidément, cette femme avait connu Asuma, il se moquait éperdument du comment, mais paniquait plutôt à l'explication rationnelle qu'il fallait lui donner. Car dans ses yeux pers, magnifiques, il pouvait voir que cette femme n'était pas ingénue et l'esprit de malice et d'intelligence brilla dans ses yeux à cet instant, confirmant sa thèse. Il regarda sa coupe, la fit tournoyer avant de croiser le regard vif de la blonde.

- C'était mon père.

- Vous êtes donc Asuma Junior.

Elle sembla évasive pendant un moment, avant de reprendre, s'attendant sûrement à cette excuse banale.

- Il devait être assez jeune alors quand il vous a eu.

Shikamaru ne laissa rien transparaître mais cette blonde le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle devait bien connaître Asuma pour savoir sa date de naissance et ainsi calculer le nombre d'années d'écart qu'ils avaient. Soit douze ans au total. Son mensonge tombait à l'eau et elle le fixa longuement d'un regard pesant, attendant une explication, le poussant dans ses retranchements.

- Ok, je l'avoue. J'ai subtilisé son nom pour continuer ses affaires, mentit encore le jeune homme.

- Hmm…je comprends pourquoi sa boîte de nuit fonctionne toujours aussi bien : elle a l'air d'avoir un bon gérant, dit rêveuse la blonde, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Je pensais qu'il allait la léguer à son filleul. Visiblement, ce dernier n'a pas désiré prendre la relève.

A cette évocation, Shikamaru la fixa étrangement. Cette femme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle semblait vraiment tenir des informations sur son parrain, comme s'il avait fait partie de sa vie. La question que lui posa la blonde, le troubla encore plus et le convainquit dans son hypothèse : cette Shiho avait été très proche d'Asuma.

- Vous savez comment va Kurenai ?

Shikamaru faillit sursauter en entendant cette demande. Qui était-elle donc pour savoir autant de choses sur son parrain ? Pratiquement personne, mis à part ses proches, c'est-à-dire peu de personnes, était au courant de sa relation avec Kurenai, qu'il désirait discrète. Si cette inconnue savait l'existence de Kurenai et donc les sentiments que lui portait Asuma, cela voulait donc dire que Shiho était très proche de son parrain. Shikamaru était fasciné par cette femme, sortie de nulle part et qui connaissait Asuma, presqu'autant que lui.

Fasciné, troublé, curieux. Cette femme était vraiment mystérieuse.

- Qui était-il pour vous ?posa-t-il, désirant mettre un terme à sa curiosité.

- Un ami de longue date, répondit-elle, brûle-pourpoint, sans laisser passer quelconque sentiment sur son joli minois. Et pour vous ?

Shikamaru se tut, prenant le soin de réfléchir avant de dire une bêtise. S'il dévoilait qu'Asuma était son parrain, elle ferait aussitôt le lien entre le filleul dont le Sarutobi lui avait parlé et lui. En découlerait donc pour elle, de savoir sa véritable identité, soit Shikamaru Nara. Il serait démasqué tandis qu'elle, intouchable, se protégerait derrière un faux nom. Mauvaise stratégie. Il fallait jouer comme elle. Etre fin, discret, secret et efficace.

- Un ami de longue date également, dit-il, enfin, après mûres réflexions.

- Qu'il repose en paix, lança-t-elle, en trinquant.

Shikamaru l'observa vider sa coupe d'un trait et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres maquillées. Elle était vraiment belle, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il la contempla pendant un long moment, ancra dans sa mémoire la longueur de ses jambes, la forme de ses mains, le contour de sa bouche pulpeuse, le volume de ses cils, la mensuration de sa poitrine qu'il pouvait deviner grâce à sa robe moulante, le diamètre de ses boucles blondes… Elle était vraiment magnifique.

- Mademoiselle Nishimura, je vous trouve ravissante, complimenta-t-il, son regard rivé sur la ligne longue et fine qu'était la jambe dénudée de la blonde.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Sarutobi. Il faut avouer que vous n'êtes pas mal, vous non plus. J'apprécie beaucoup votre parfum : _DominationMâle_, by MenPower, je suppose ?retourna Temari, posant ses yeux sur les boucles d'oreilles, simples, que portait le brun.

- Exact. Vous avez un nez plutôt fin …

- Et vous, vous avez acheté ce parfum pour son arôme subtil ou pour son nom ?

- Un peu des deux, avoua Shikamaru, en esquissant un sourire.

- Légèrement macho, alors ?

- Un soupçon féministe, je me trompe ?

Pour toute réponse, Temari se leva avec une grâce exquise et se dirigea sur la terrasse où personne ne se trouvait.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'il trouvait que la température était assez élevée. Seulement, il hésitait entre les verres de champagne, la chaleur humaine des convives, du four allumé de la maîtresse de maison, ou alors l'effet que lui produisait cette belle inconnue absolument attirante.

- Maintenant que vous le dites …

- Et si nous allions sur la terrasse ?proposa-t-elle, avec un regard malicieux.

- A une condition : arrêtez de me vouvoyer.

- Condition acceptée, accorda Temari, en disparaissant du salon, suivie par le jeune médecin.

* * *

- Neji, tu aurais vu Gaara ?

- Euh … il était là tout à l'heure, répondit le Hyûga.

- Mais où est-il ?paniqua Tenten.

- Ma petite Tenten, intervint Kiba, avec un rire narquois. Tu as perdu ton DJ.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Gaara est parti avec une jolie demoiselle, et ne reviendra pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, informa Kiba, alors que le visage de Tenten se décomposait.

Mais c'était mal la connaître, si on pensait qu'elle resterait dépitée longtemps. La brunette releva la tête, fière, empoigna Kiba par le col et le tira vers la table de mixage.

- Je fais de toi mon nouveau DJ, Kiba.

- Hey ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça !protesta le brun, impuissant.

* * *

La blonde envoya le brun s'asseoir sur le haut tabouret du bar, gardé par un homme aux répugnants sourcils, nommé Lee. Finalement la terrasse avait été oubliée, dès que Neji avait activé la climatisation. Les deux adultes s'étaient alors rabattus sur le bar, s'interrogeant du regard. L'un et l'autre se sentaient irrésistiblement attirés par une attraction étrange et nouvelle. Temari croisa ses jambes, sa robe remontant un peu plus, posture qui ne gêna pas le Nara, qui trouva là un bon moyen d'admirer les somptueuses gambettes de l'inconnue. Cette dernière jeta un œil à sa montre. Cela faisait exactement une heure et quarante-deux minutes qu'elle était à cette soirée. L'ambiance ne la dérangeait pas, assez sympa, mais elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant quelqu'un en particulier.

- Si tu cherches le rouquin, il n'est pas là, indiqua Shikamaru, d'une voix plus sèche qu'auparavant.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'un « Tant mieux » est implicitement caché sous cette phrase, non ?

- Simple impression ou imagination de ta part, répliqua Shikamaru, la blonde lui lançant un sourire taquin.

- Dommage, nargua-t-elle, en faisant une moue, exprimant sa déception.

Shikamaru détourna la tête de cette charmante bouille qui était à croquer. Cette mine faussement déçue et moqueuse réveillait en lui une flamme qu'il avait difficilement réussi à atténuer avec l'aide de Tayuya.

- Tu es déçue ?

- _So disappointed_, insista Temari, avec une voix attristée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- _Porque_ ?

- Parce que …débuta Shikamaru, avant de s'arrêter.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui sortir tout de suite qu'il avait envie d'elle. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Quoique ça ne changeait pas de ses habitudes. Il couchait avec des filles, surtout les lycéennes son péché mignon, alors qu'il discutait avec elles depuis une dizaine de minutes. Pourquoi devrait-il changer avec elle ?

Tout simplement parce qu'elle était différente. Il le sentait. Il sentait aussi le changement qui opérait en lui et dont elle était la responsable, la coupable. Il fallait qu'elle paie quand même.

- Parce que ?demanda Temari.

- _Because I want you_, avoua-t-il, attendant la réaction de l'inconnue.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, pour mieux les plonger dans ceux du Nara. Elle eut un rire avant de se lever rapidement. L'avait-il brusquée ? Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait commencé à jouer, il n'avait fait que répliquer. Galère, cette femme était vraiment étrange.

Shikamaru fit mine de se redresser pour la suivre, mais Temari stoppa ses gestes, en le plaquant contre le bar. Lee croisa son regard pers où brûlaient les flammes du désir et partit directement, effrayé par cette femme. Le gêneur enfui, la Sabaku fixa dans les yeux le Nara dont le regard reflétait ses précédentes paroles. Temari sourit dangereusement, s'approcha de l'oreille et lui susurra, d'une voix ensorcelante :

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, Asuma. Seulement, j'ai une condition à poser.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, assura Shikamaru, ne se contrôlant déjà plus, toute raison disparut dès lors que la blonde s'était collée à lui, exerçant une pression sur son corps parcouru par de multiples frissons.

- Tu devras me laisser partir demain et m'oublier aussitôt, d'accord ?imposa Temari, cruelle.

- Compris, confirma le brun, sentant le souffle de la blonde descendre le long de sa jugulaire.

Elle se détacha brutalement de lui, toujours avec son sourire angélique.

- Au fait, le rouquin est mon frère, apprit-elle. Il se nomme Hidan Nishimura.

Shikamaru l'enlaça à la taille, lui rendit son sourire. Elle persistait toujours dans sa fausse identité.

Même son frère était inclus lui aussi dans cette comédie.

- Et si on allait dire au revoir à nos hôtes ?

* * *

Shikamaru ouvrit avec difficulté la porte d'entrée de son appartement. La blonde appuyée contre lui, lui léchait le lobe de son oreille, avant de lui apposer des suçons partout sur son cou. Le brun se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, seulement ce n'était pas si facile.

Depuis qu'il l'avait placée dans sa voiture, la blonde ne cessait de l'aguicher dangereusement. Elle se savait attirante et désirée, et elle usait de ses atouts pour le mettre à bout, lui. Et elle excellait dans son jeu de charme, la garce. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait ressenti autant de désir pour une femme, et il approchait quand même de la trentaine et en avait fréquenté des femmes, alors il pouvait aisément comparer. Cette Shiho était vraiment un petit ange démon tombé du ciel ou sorti des entrailles de la terre pour le tirer de son quotidien. Et il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

Déjà, il avait oublié sa condition.

Temari s'amusait drôlement bien.

On lui avait donné un homme bien bâti, sexy, qu'elle devinait intelligent et qui semblait aussi doué au lit. Alors, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'elle en profite à fond ce soir. Anticipant déjà le bon moment qu'elle allait passer, Temari se jura de remercier sa meilleure amie pour avoir fait venir cette perle chez elle. Et dire qu'au départ, Tenten voulait qu'elle rencontre son …Temari n'en avait cure de ce patron qu'elle s'était imaginée collant, répugnant, horrible, pervers, vieux …

Ce brun-là était triplement meilleur. Il était presque à bout, elle le sentait. Encore quelques instants et sûr qu'il allait se jeter sur elle. Et dire qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Visiblement, il était plus lent que les autres hommes, il semblait prendre son temps, se délecter de toutes les précieuses secondes qui s'écoulaient …et si elle insupportait cela chez les autres hommes, elle adorait ça chez lui.

Tandis qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se mit à déposer des bises fiévreuses sur le visage du Nara.

« Craque, supplia-t-elle, craque ».

Son vœu fut exaucé.

Shikamaru la serra contre lui, la porta et l'amena vers une pièce qu'elle devina avant même d'y avoir posé le pied : sa chambre.

Il referma la porte de cette fameuse chambre d'un coup de pied vif, il l'allongea au centre du lit et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. Temari jubila intérieurement, trouvant le brun encore plus désirable dans cet état fiévreux, et répondit avec plus d'ardeur au baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, déboutonnant au passage celle-ci et tâtant avec appétit le torse musclé découvert.

Shikamaru avait beau être un génie, il ne parvint pas à trouver la fermeture Eclair de la robe de la blonde, qui se moquait de son ignorance. Aveuglé par sa faim charnelle, il perdait toute faculté rationnelle, et de rage, il déchira brutalement la robe de Matsuri.

Temari lui lança un regard amusé. Elle l'aimait beaucoup cette robe, mais déchirée, elle l'aimait encore plus. Et elle désirait encore plus cet Asuma, qui déjà taquinait sa poitrine mise à nue.

* * *

**Sincèrement, je mande un tout petit review pour savoir si réellement je dois continuer ou pas cette histoire.**

**Merci d'avance ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième épisode**

_Dimanche matin, aux environs de 15h56._

La blonde adorait les lendemains de soirée bien agitée. Elle aimait ce sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être qui s'emparait d'elle, ce calme plat avant la prochaine tempête. Elle appréciait aussi les bras tendres, qu'elle préférait musclés, de ses partenaires. Et en particulier de ce partenaire-là. Temari ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le brun de la veille, endormi, ses cheveux ébènes répandus sur son oreiller. Elle s'était endormie contre lui, serrée par son bras posé sur son bassin. L'autre bras était installé sur une de ses fesses. Elle fit quelques mouvements doux pour tenter de se dégager de lui. Peine perdue. Même profondément endormi, le brun resserra instinctivement sa prise et la blonde fut vraiment incapable de se mouvoir. Temari tissa, contrariée. Elle devait rentrer chez elle et préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il avait été bien gentil hier mais maintenant, elle désirait bien partir. Et pour cela, il fallait le réveiller, et Temari n'hésita pas. Les manières normales ne marchèrent pas, alors elle opta pour les manières douces, qu'elle ne faisait jamais.  
Elle se dressa sur ses coudes et se pencha sur son visage. C'était impressionnant de s'apercevoir qu'il était encore plus charmant le matin. Temari le réveilla avec des suçons sur tout le cou, qui suivaient ceux apposés la veille, avant de suçoter ses lèvres. Quand elle allait se rabattre sur une autre partie du visage du brun, ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il, alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

Aussitôt, Temari devint blême. _Je t'aime ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ?

Encore un qui n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'accordait qu'une nuit.  
Shikamaru fut surpris par sa réaction. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage si beau et elle fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Il se dressa tandis qu'elle le fuyait, arrachant le drap pour s'envelopper dedans. Shikamaru sauta hors du lit, se plaça devant la porte de la chambre, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt, Temari ne trouva pas le jeu très drôle. Elle garda ses sourcils froncés et s'approcha de lui, en colère :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te retourne la question.  
- Je m'en vais, articula Temari.  
- Tu ...t'en... vas ?répéta-t-il, incrédule.  
- Oui.  
- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t'ai blessée ?questionna Shikamaru, dérouté.  
- C'était ma condition, Asuma.  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Asuma !  
- Rien à cirer. Je dois aller bosser, donc laisse-moi passer, s'exclama Temari, s'avançant encore vers le jeune homme, chamboulé.

Chamboulé, il l'était terriblement. Une seule nuit avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que cette femme était unique et qu'il la considérait autrement que ses autres homologues. C'était une inconnue, certes, mais il éprouvait un sentiment nouveau pour elle. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée avait été fabuleuse, mieux que dans ses fantasmes, et il désirait la garder pour lui, maintenant. Rien que pour lui, il la voulait. Oublier Tayuya et toutes les lycéennes qu'il avait attiré dans ce lit. Désormais, il ne désirait que Shiho Nishimura. Cette sulfureuse blonde qui le dévisageait avec ses yeux pers étranges.

- Tu ne peux pas ...on peut pas se quitter comme ça ...  
- Bien sûr que si. Je te montre l'exemple : C'était super génial hier soir, je te remercie énormément, tu es super performant, c'est la première fois que je tombe sur un mec aussi extraordinaire. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je te souhaite d'avoir une belle vie. Ciao, beau brun !balança d'une traite, Temari, en jouant avec les pans du drap qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Shikamaru demeura bouche bée. Ok, il avait l'habitude de jeter à la porte ses conquêtes, mais celle-là n'était pas une conquête justement, c'était une femme spéciale, une femme pour qui son cœur battait maintenant. Comment pouvait-il rester là à l'entendre dire que tout n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir simple pour elle ?

- Attends, attends, on devrait parler calmement, autour d'un café ...  
- J'ai horreur du café.  
- Moi aussi. Je te propose une tasse de thé, ça te convient ?  
- Ecoute, faux Asuma, reprit Temari, sa patience à bout. Tu es très gentil et tout ...mais rien ne fera rester ici une minute de plus. Ce n'était qu'un soir.  
- Mais je t'aime !lança Shikamaru, désespéré.

Temari demeura stupéfaite devant cette déclaration. Il arrivait parfois qu'un de ses partenaires passagers lui balance ces mots, mais jamais elle n'avait perçu une telle intonation amoureuse dans une telle voix. D'abord, interdite, elle reprit ses esprits, elle souffla, avant de forcer le passage.  
Shikamaru ne tenta même pas de la rattraper. Son regard pers reflétait toute l'indifférence qu'elle lui portait, et ces mêmes yeux l'avaient profondément meurtri.  
Il se ne retourna même pas pour la voir quitter son appartement, enveloppée dans son drap, embarquant les clés de sa voiture.  
Au bout de quelques instants, il fit brusquement volte-face et hurla à lui-même :

- Mon drap !

* * *

Temari arriva à son bureau vers les 18 heures, heure où l'imposant immeuble était quasiment vide. Elle ignora les informations que lui annonçait Sai, toujours ponctuel, bien habillé, professionnel à toutes heures. Temari entra dans son bureau, posa ses pieds sur son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, quand son frère aîné débarqua :

- Hello, Soeurette. C'était bien cette soirée ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.  
- Je suis lessivée.  
- Lessivée ? Toi ?s'étonna Kankûro, fixant sa sœur étrangement.  
- Quoi ? Oui, un homme a réussi à m'éreinter, avoua la belle blonde, ses joues virant au rouge.  
- Je le savais. C'est pour ça que ma marionnette favorite a parlé aujourd'hui, plaisanta Kankûro, passionné par les marionnettes.

Temari lui jeta un regard las, avant de poser sa tête sur le bureau et fermer les yeux. Kankûro cessa de rire, quand il vit sa sœur agir bizarrement. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait grondé dessus, expulsé de son bureau, etc ...or là, limite s'il existait. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule :

- T'es sûre que ça va soeurette ?  
- Oui, rassura Temari, en se relevant. Gaara est venu travailler aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, il m'a appelé et m'a dit juste dit : Vire-moi cette idiote de Matsuri. Shizune revient, apprit le brun, avec un soupir résigné.  
- Tu l'as fait ?  
- Ben ...oui, répondit innocemment Kankûro.

Sa sœur se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et traversa son étage, en appelant Sai d'une voix forte. Ce dernier apparut, essoufflé d'avoir monté deux étages pour répondre à l'appel de sa patronne.

- Oui ?  
- Où est Matsuri ?rugit Temari, furieuse.  
- Je l'ai virée, Patronne. Monsieur Kankûro m'en a donné l'ordre.  
- T'AI-JE PERMIS D'OBEIR AUX ORDRES DE MES FRERES ?  
- Non, Made ...  
- ILS ONT LEURS SECRETAIRES : JE T'AI TOI. Alors, tu m'écoutes **moi** et **moi seule**. COMPRIS ?explosa la blonde, terrifiant le pauvre Sai. Bien, appelle-moi Matsuri sur son portable subito !  
- Bien, Patronne.

Sai s'exécuta promptement, tandis que Temari faisait les cent pas tel un lion en cage.

Sûr que demain, elle étriperait son jeune frère.

* * *

Matsuri empoigna le centième mouchoir et se moucha dedans sans retenue. Son rêve était si prêt à se réalisé et voilà que tous ses espoirs s'effondraient encore. Une nouvelle fois.  
Sa vie serait-elle donc faite que de malheurs, de défaites, d'échecs ?  
Connaîtrait-elle enfin un jour le bonheur ?  
Sûrement pas, à l'allure que ça prenait.  
Depuis qu'elle était jeune, depuis sa naissance elle était destinée à vivre dans l'ombre des autres et à ne pas gravir les échelons. Elle n'était qu'une enfant illégitime, conçue lors d'un adultère, avait toujours été reniée par son père et voilà qu'elle devait encore devoir se plier aux ordres de sa demi-sœur. Cette demi-sœur qui la détestait et qui gardait jalousement leur patron, bel homme roux aux yeux couleurs océan pour qui son cœur avait craqué. Car oui, Matsuri aimait en secret son chef, le terrible et séduisant Gaara no Sabaku. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle l'exécrait. Si c'était pas triste ...  
Matsuri moucha encore dans un nouveau mouchoir, le jeta, allait en reprendre un autre quand le téléphone sonna. Elle prit tout son temps pour décrocher et fut surprise de percevoir la jolie voix de la respectueuse Sabaku.

- Bonsoir, Mati, c'est moi, Temari. Je ne te dérange pas ?  
- N..Non p...pas du...tout, bafouilla la jolie brune, maîtrisant mal sa voix chevrotante.

Temari se jura d'écraser la face angélique de son frère le lendemain pour avoir fait pleurer leur employée.

- Ecoute, il y a eu un problème, erreur de communication et tu as été marquée dans le fichier des licenciements. C'est une ineptie hasardeuse, j'en suis confuse, apprit Temari.

Matsuri demeura muette, tant la surprise la gardait pétrifiée.

- Par ...Pardon ?  
- Tu reprends ton bureau demain à la première heure, Darling.  
- C'est .. c'est vrai ?  
- Oui, je te l'assure. Bon, passe une bonne soirée, Mati ! Ciao !salua Temari avant de raccrocher.

Matsuri déposa le combiné de son téléphone, toute heureuse. Elle avait récupéré son travail et Temari, la grande dirigeante, son modèle, l'avait affublée d'un surnom. Aux anges, Matsuri attrapa son pot de Nutella, alluma la télévision, son lecteur DVD et se fit une soirée karaoké.

* * *

Quand elle vit entrer son patron, Tenten se demanda si elle n'avait pas vu un zombie à sa place. L'homme qui se traînait vers son bureau ne ressemblait en rien à Shikamaru Nara. Tenten se leva de son fauteuil, suivant du regard son patron qui entra dans son cabinet sans lui accorder le moindre regard, la plus infime parole.  
Il en ressortit, dépité, un quart d'heure après, et vint près d'elle.

- Quelles sont les consultations d'aujourd'hui ?  
- Olivia Lufkin et mon amie, Temari no Sabaku, vous savez celle ...  
- Très bien. Transfère leurs dossiers vers mon ordinateur, dit-il, d'une voix monocorde, en disparaissant dans son bureau médical.

Tenten le suivit étrangement, puis se rassit pour exécuter son travail.

* * *

14h30.  
Parfait.  
Elle était dans les temps.  
Elle avait promis à Tenten de passer un peu plus avant pour discuter avec elle de la soirée. L'énergique jeune femme gara sa voiture dans le parking réservé à cet effet, emporta son sac et pénétra dans le cabinet du docteur Nara.  
Elle eut un sourire dès qu'elle aperçut la frimousse adorable de sa meilleure amie qui l'enserra tendrement.

- Alors, comment ça va ?  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- Mon salon a été assez compliqué à ranger après le départ de tous les invités, mais ...  
- Oh, je suis désolée, Minnie, s'excusa Temari, sincère. J'avais complètement oublié de t'aider au rangement.  
- C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important, pardonna Tenten. Apparemment, tu es partie bien tôt. Tu as trouvé un beau cavalier ?  
- Bingo. J'ai carrément touché le jackpot, tu veux dire, rit Temari, en remettant son carnet de santé à son amie.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas sur qui tu as pu autant flasher...mais visiblement, il t'a fait de l'effet.  
- Pour ça oui, j'ai mon compte pour au moins deux mois, si ce n'est plus, assura la blonde.

Surprise, Tenten en lâcha son stylo et fixa avec des yeux ronds sa meilleure amie. Mais quel était donc l'homme qui avait réussi à la satisfaire autant ? La future Hyûga ne croyait pas aux miracles, mais les déclarations en en relevaient totalement.

- Explique.  
- Il était .. comment dire sans trop choquer les personnes qui sont dans la salle d'attente ?  
- Il n'y a personne, informa Tenten, curieuse.  
- Bon, ben, je peux t'avouer que niveau plaisir des femmes, il s'y connaît ce mec, dit sans gêne la Sabaku. Il m'a fait l'amour comme un dieu, c'était ...sensas !  
- Ben dis donc ...commenta Tenten, admirative. Dis, je peux savoir qui était cet homme « sensas » ?  
- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche un peu.  
- Mais physiquement, il ressemble à quoi ? Il était à ma soirée mais ...personne n'aurait pu t'attirer à ce point, mis à part ...chercha la curieuse brune.  
- Physiquement ...c'était un brun, avec une haute couette, ses cheveux étaient vraiment soyeux pour un mec, il devrait même les laisser lâchés, il en est divinement plus beau, décrit Temari, dans ses pensées.

Elle était tellement ailleurs, qu'elle ne vit pas Tenten devenir pâle, exsangue, avant de friser vers le bleu-violet. Alors en fait, sa meilleure amie avait passé la nuit avec son ...

- Patron, souffla pour elle-même, la brune.

Temari s'interrompit dans sa description et croisa le regard vitreux de son amie.

- Quoi, patron ?  
- Patron. C'était mon Patron. Temari, t'as couché avec mon patron !s'exclama la future Hyûga, en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si admirative : quand on connaît le jardin secret féminin par cœur, c'est quasi impensable qu'on soit incapable d'être tip-top au lit ...

La Sabaku fronça les sourcils, fixant intensivement sa meilleure amie, qui sautait de joie devant elle. Décidément, la nouvelle avait du mal pour parvenir à son cerveau, à moins qu'elle ait du mal à l'accepter carrément. Le boss de Tenten ? Autrement-dit, son futur gynéco ?

Shikamaru regarda encore l'heure sur sa montre. Sa prochaine cliente devait certainement être déjà là s'il en croyait les exclamations joyeuses de sa secrétaire. L'homme sortit de son cabinet, passa une main sur son visage fatigué tout en marchant lentement vers l'entrée. Son esprit embrumé l'empêchait de comprendre un mot de la conversation entre les deux femmes, et même de distinguer la voix si singulière qu'il adorait maintenant.  
Il s'arrêta un peu avant, le dossier médical en main, et lut le nom de sa prochaine patiente :

- Temari no Sabaku ?  
- Oui ?répondit instinctivement la blonde, en vrillant son regard pers sur le jeune médecin.

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru l'avait bien perçu cette voix.  
Il leva lentement les yeux du sol pour les poser sur les longues jambes découvertes, les mêmes qu'il avait embrassées une nuit à peine. Son regard suivait le tailleur que portait la blonde et rencontra celui, interloqué, de cette même femme.  
Si leur premier échange avait été une coupe de champagne qui leur avait fait ressentir de nouvelles sensations, là leur regard leur suffit amplement pour revivre les émotions qui les avaient envahis lors de leur nuit enflammée.  
Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un instant assez long selon Tenten, qui commença à s'inquiéter pour ses deux amis. Elle faillit appeler une ambulance, croyant qu'ils manquaient d'air et ainsi qu'ils allaient mourir asphyxier.  
Shikamaru fut le premier à réagir des deux :

- Alors ... Tu es... Temari ?

La Sabaku ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, ne comprenant pas trop le tour qu'on lui avait joué. Quand le brun fit un pas pour l'approcher, elle recula de deux pas, sous les yeux déçus du Nara.  
Puis, sans prévenir, la blonde partit à toute vitesse du cabinet, claquant la porte derrière elle. Shikamaru réagit rapidement lui aussi et la poursuivit sous les yeux effarés de Tenten.  
Quand il arrivait sur le parking, elle était en train d'ouvrir sa voiture et de s'y protéger dedans. Il courut, lui qui n'aimait pas trop le sport, glissa son bras à l'intérieur de la voiture, heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre étant baissée, et bloqua le volant, forçant ainsi la blonde à le regarder :

- Attends, laisse-moi te parler, supplia-t-il.  
- Je suis désolée, As...  
- Mon nom est Shikamaru et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, avoua le brun.

Encore une fois, Temari resta muette face à cette déclaration, ses yeux rivés sur la route devant elle.

- Ecoute, oublie-moi. C'est le mieux à faire, dit-elle, sèchement en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, faisant vaciller le Nara.

Shikamaru suivit sa voiture, retenant la plaque d'immatriculation et pesta, fronçant les sourcils.

Asuma lui avait inculqué la persévérance et il allait l'appliquer. 

* * *

Temari conduisait extrêmement vite, ne se souciant même pas des policiers qui vadrouillaient à quelques rues de là. Son compteur avoisinait les 100 km/h mais elle n'en avait cure, son pied ne relâchait pas sa pression sur l'accélérateur. Elle devait se défouler sur quelque chose et ce champignon tombait à pic.  
Alors comme ça, c'était lui son fameux partenaire, Shikamaru Nara ?  
Et il était l'ami de Tenten, manquait plus que ça.  
Mon Dieu, pourquoi la ville n'était-elle pas assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir sans quitter son petit monde ?  
Soudain, la jeune femme sourit. Elle avait trouvé son punching-ball.

* * *

S'il désirait revoir Temari, Shikamaru n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Tenten, en sa qualité de meilleure amie ne trahirait pas la blonde, alors il devait se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait gardé en mémoire le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation de la belle et savait sur qui il pouvait compter pour ce genre d'affaires. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, le téléphone décrocha enfin :

- Allô ?  
- Chôji, ça va vieux ?  
- Ouais, Shika. Et toi ?  
- Boulot. Tu peux me retrouver une personne si je te donne sa plaque d'immatriculation ?  
- Bien sûr. Je pars chercher un stylo et je reviens ...

Shikamaru souffla, victorieux.  
Il avait vraiment de la chance que son meilleur ami soit détective privé.

* * *

Matsuri gomma les quelques traits déplaisants de son dessin, avant d'aller s'armer de tissu dans la réserve. Tout en descendant discrètement les escaliers qui l'y menaient, elle perçut des bruits étranges, comme des plaintes, des ...  
Matsuri retint un cri d'exclamation quand elle perçut la voix de son patron et celle de Shizune. La jolie brune faillit fondre en larmes et repartir en courant sans se faire remarquer, mais la malchance la poursuivait et elle manqua une marche, alertant le rouquin qui cessa d'embrasser sa nouvelle styliste, qui reboutonnant son chemisier à toute vitesse. Furieux d'avoir été dérangé, le Sabaku alluma la lumière et fut surpris de découvrir la timide Matsuri, qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
Sa surprise passée, Gaara sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Nakamori ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je ...je ..déso...  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici. Seul le styliste en a l'autorisation, rappela Gaara, terrifiant la jeune femme avec son regard glacial. Et puis d'ailleurs, que faîtes-vous là ? Je vous ai virée, non ?  
- Vot...votre sœur m'a ...m'a réengagée, sanglota Matsuri, effondrée.  
- Ma sœur ?releva le Sabaku, perdant tout courroux.

Il demeura sans dire un mot et on entendait que les sanglots de la jeune styliste dans la pièce, Shizune l'observant avec mépris. Puis, Gaara reprit la parole, ajustant une mèche rebelle :

- Bon, prends ce dont tu as besoin.

Et il remonta les escaliers, la frôlant au passage, laissant les deux brunes seules.  
Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Matsuri ne se déplace pour se servir dans le tissu orange qu'elle désirait. Elle allait l'attraper quand Shizune s'interposa, la fusillant du regard.

- Tu lèches les bottes de Sabaku-girl, stratégie imparable ...il faut avouer que tu as quelque chose dans la cervelle alors.  
- Laisse-moi, Shizune ! Et je ne lèche les bottes de personne !  
- Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi, comment toi, petit être insignifiant et misérable, absolument maladroit et gauche avec ses deux mains a pu se hisser au poste de première couturière des Sabaku, comment as-tu pu réussir à me prendre MON poste ?rugit Shizune, très en colère.  
- J'ai ... j'ai du talent, et Mademoiselle Temari l'a remarqué, c'est tout, se défendit Matsuri.  
- Du talent ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! s'esclaffa la grande brune.  
- Tu n'es vraiment méchante !  
- Pauvre petite. On est collègues maintenant, qu'il en soit ainsi selon la volonté de Temari-sama, mais sache que si tu approches Gaara, tu auras à faire à moi, menaça Shizune. Compris ?  
- Tu peux te le garder ton Gaara, j'en ai rien à faire de lui !s'écria Matsuri.  
- Mais oui, mais oui ...si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard amoureux, chuchota Shizune, en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Matsuri voulut rétorquer mais cela ne servirait à rien, sa demi-sœur était bornée. Retenant ses larmes de rages, Matsuri prit le rouleau orange et repartit à son atelier. Elle allait leur prouver à ce Sabaku et à Shizune qu'elle était forte, plus forte qu'eux, et elle allait y parvenir.

* * *

Shikamaru entendit la sonnerie de son portable, prit feuille et stylo, accepta l'appel et écouta avec attention, ce qu'allait lui apprendre son meilleur ami :

- Alors, cette plaque appartient à Temari no Sabaku et elle réside au 28 rue Minato Namikaze, deuxième étage, porte 11, informa le détective.  
- Très bien. Tu me sauves la vie, vieux, je te revaudrais ça !remercia Shikamaru, griffonnant l'adresse complète de son inconnue qui le devenait de moins en moins.  
- Les amis sont faits pour ça ! Bon, je te laisse, Shika, j'ai du boulot !  
- Merci. Je te rappelle plus tard, vieux !

Shikamaru déposa son portable et regarda avec gravité ce qu'il venait d'écrire, semblant réfléchir. Puis, il plia la feuille, pris ses clés de voiture et claqua la porte de son appartement.

* * *

Son GPS activé, il trouva bien vite l'immeuble de la belle Temari. Il gara sa voiture au parking, vérifia les informations de Chôji sur la boîte aux lettres et prit l'ascenseur. Il arriva au deuxième étage, inspira fortement et frappa à la porte ...plusieurs fois, avant de sonner ...un bon nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme brun, à peu près de son âge, se poste lui aussi devant cette même porte.

- Vous cherchez Temari ?

Shikamaru dévisagea l'inconnu d'un mauvais œil, avant d'hocher la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative. L'homme éclata de rire, se moquant de sa tête hostile :

- Du calme, je ne suis que son grand-frère.  
- Et elle est où ?  
- Encore au travail, répondit Kankûro, détaillant le visage du Nara, avant d'émettre un autre rire : ce type correspondait à la description que lui avait faite sa sœur quelques heures plus tôt.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil quand il entendit ce bonhomme se payer sa tête à ses côtés.

- Je me présente : Kankûro no Sabaku, dit-il, en tendant sa main droite.  
- Shikamaru Nara, marmonna le brun, acceptant la main du frère de sa belle.  
- Elle ne viendra pas cette nuit, Shika ...  
- Shikamaru, corrigea l'intéressé, en faisant demi-tour.  
- Au fait, c'est vous le proprio de la GT que j'ai conduite l'autre jour ?interrogea Kankûro.  
- Et vous êtes celui qui l'a ramenée chez moi, conclut Shikamaru, en se tournant vers le brun.  
- Ouais. C'est une putain de belle caisse !s'exclama le Sabaku. Son moteur ronronne comme un tigre et ses jantes aveuglent. Elle déchire vraiment !  
- Content qu'elle vous plaise.

Shikamaru allait vraiment disparaître dans la cage d'ascenseur quand Kankûro appuya sur le bouton qui maintenait les portes ouvertes.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, siffla Shikamaru, énervé.  
- Ma sœur vous plaît ?  
- Je ne serai pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas !  
- D'accord. Un marché vous tente ?  
- Dites toujours.  
- Vous me donnez votre GT et moi je vous donne ma sœur, proposa Kankûro. C'est une belle offre, non ?

* * *

Temari débarqua violemment dans le bureau de son jeune frère qui fixait le vide, songeur.

- Gaara ! Comment as-tu osé virer Matsuri ?tonna-t-elle, faisant trembler toutes les personnes à l'extérieur du bureau.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Gaara !Je sais que tu as licencié sans mon autorisation, sans mon accord, sans ma permission, dans mon dos cette fille !  
- Arrête de hurler, j'ai mal au crâne, pria le rouquin.

Temari se figea un instant, sentant la colère imploser en elle, serra les poings, prit une grande inspiration, avança vers son frère, l'empoigna par le col de son pull et le menaça, terrifiante :

- Si jamais tu t'avises de te renvoyer Matsuri, je te jure que je te castre et que je t'envoie chanter en Italie. Est-ce clair ?

Gaara hocha la tête, commençant à manquer de souffle. Satisfaite, Temari le lâcha brutalement, le balança dans son siège et quitta en un coup de vent son bureau. Gaara ajusta sa cravate. Cette Matsuri avait décidément un véritable et puissant allié en Temari.  
Elle était intouchable maintenant puisqu'elle bénéficiait de la protection de sa soeur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième épisode**

Shikamaru sonda l'homme devant lui avec méfiance : un vrai frère n'aurait jamais vendu sa sœur pour une voiture, quand bien même la sœur serait chiante et la voiture luxueuse.  
Ce Kankûro était un usurpateur.

- Temari n'est pas votre sœur. Je ne marche pas. Et lâchez ce bouton merdique !  
- Bien sûr que si qu'elle est ma sœur.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Oui. Je vous le prouve : elle a une tâche couleur caramel en forme d'éventail sur la fesse gauche, apprit Kankûro.

Le Nara fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela avoir posé ses lèvres sur cet éventail. Si cet homme savait ce petit détail que personne n'aurait pu savoir s'il n'était pas membre des la famille Sabaku, cela donc dire qu'il était bel et bien le frère de Temari. Un de plus.

- Je ne vois pas comment votre sœur va me tomber dans les bras, grâce à vous.  
- Je connais ma sœur par cœur, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, et si je vous refile ses infos et que je vous rapproche d'elle le plus possible, exemple : un anniversaire, une soirée entre copains, week-end chez notre grand-mère, etc ..., ben, en échange, vous me cédez votre bagnole, exposa Kankûro, doué dans les affaires.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que son père l'avait placé au secteur « relations extérieures » : il avait réellement un don pour ça.

- Alors, ça marche ?  
- On n'achète pas des sentiments, ajouta Shikamaru, peu convaincu.  
- Ok, mais si je vous dis que vous avez marqué ma sœur, comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais fait, vous le ferez ? insista le Sabaku.

Le Nara sonda longuement encore Kankûro, soupira, réfléchit, soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de tendre sa main vers celle que le Sabaku lui tendait.

- Avant d'accepter, une condition : si ça ne marche pas avec votre sœur, je garde ma caisse, imposa-t-il, sérieux.  
- Ca, je l'avais deviné. On va dîner ?suggéra Kankûro, en entrant dans l'ascenceur. Je connais un resto italien où les serveuses sont à croquer ...

Shikamaru dévisagea le Sabaku, avant de penser que celui-ci était comme sa sœur : un joyeux libertin. Il commençait à se demander si c'était de famille, et si le rouquin de la soirée était semblable aux deux autres. Peut-être que Kankûro lui répondrait. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru appela la future Hyûga pour lui informer que le cabinet était fermé aujourd'hui. Et pour cause : il avait un entretien avec la terrifiante Temari no Sabaku.  
L'immeuble où il entra était superbement décoré, luxueux, les employés semblaient travailler avec passion et avec le sourire comme sa secrétaire. Il songea que ces derniers devaient être sacrément bien payés pour être aussi joyeux au travail.  
Le Nara s'engagea dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le quatrième étage comme le lui avait écrit Kankûro et pénétra dans le secteur « Supervision finale », qui arracha un sourire au brun. Il connaissait à peine la Sabaku, mais vu son tempérament dominateur au lit, il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle soit autoritaire dans la vie et le titre de sa section le prouvait encore.  
Shikamaru se tourna ensuite vers la « stupide secrétaire bigleuse qui ressemble à rien et qu'on ne peut pas virer »selon les termes du Sabaku qui était en train de répondre au téléphone. Elle raccrocha, leva la tête vers lui et ...sentit qu'un gouffre se créait sous ses pieds et qu'elle allait y plonger. Elle ne parla pas pendant des secondes éternelles pour le Nara qui décida de réagir :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Sabaku à 10h30, est-elle disponible.  
- C'est ...c'est ...vous ...êtes ?  
- Shikamaru Nara, se présenta le brun, se demandant si cette secrétaire était compétente.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Shiho venait de tomber amoureuse de lui, victime d'un coup de foudre. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que le Nara était l'homme de sa vie, mais minute, il demandait pour Sabaku-peste, et il avait un immense bouquet de fleurs à la main ? Il fallait qu'elle réagisse au plus vite. De toute façon, elle ne risquait rien de la part de Temari, protégée par Kinmori, le père Sabaku, elle était, elle aussi intouchable.  
Shiho fit son plus beau sourire au Nara qui resta de marbre et lui dit d'une douce voix :

- Je suis navrée, Monsieur Nara, mais elle vient de partir en pause.  
- Il n'est que 10h 20 et elle est déjà en pause ?releva Shikamaru, surpris.  
- Il faut croire que Mademoiselle est assez paresseuse.  
- Vous faîtes erreur, Mademoiselle...  
- Shiho Nishimura, articula Shiho, avec son terrifiant sourire.

Alors c'était à elle que Temari avait substitué l'identité ? Quel contraste énorme entre une Temari, splendide, déguisée en Shiho, et une Shiho, la vraie, repoussante. Entre les deux Shiho, Shikamaru préférait largement la première. Largement.

- Et bien, Miss, vous ne devez pas bien faire votre travail : si on m'a donné ce rendez-vous, c'est que Temari est d'accord, dit Shikamaru, sur ton grave, qui fit perdre le sourire à la secrétaire. C'est Kankûro lui-même qui me l'a accordé.

Sur cette donnée, Shiho ne put rien contredire. Mais ce Nara devait absolument être proches des Sabaku pour les nommer par leurs prénoms. Quelle horreur ! D'une les fleurs, de deux une complicité appuyée par l'emploi des prénoms ...le Nara faisait donc partie du cercle privé des amis des enfants Sabaku, et plus si elle comptait la possible relation qu'il avait avec Temari. Cette Temari ... Cette maudite Temari ...elle allait lui payer ça un jour.  
Elle allait répliquer un autre mensonge quand Sai apparut, sauvant le Nara de cette affreuse réceptionniste.

- Monsieur Nara, Monsieur Sabaku m'a informé de votre venue, je suis Sai, l'assistant de Mademoiselle Temari et je vais vous conduire à elle, lança Sai, fusillant du regard Shiho.

Shikamaru accorda un sourire à Shiho, déconfite, et suivit le second de Temari qui tenait serré sa pochette cartonnée contre lui. Bon, maintenant, il avait réussi à passer, manquait plus qu'à la revoir et à subir sa réaction. Allait-il se retrouver à l'hôpital avec de multiples fractures ou à la police pour harcèlement ?

- Les fleurs sont pour elle ?demanda-t-il, sortant le Nara de ses pensées.  
- Euh ...oui.  
- Très bon choix, commenta seulement Sai entre ses lèvres pincées.

Ils contournèrent encore un atelier où des gens s'affairaient avant de se poster devant un bureau en verre, où on voyait très bien Temari en train de hurler contre son interlocuteur au téléphone. Shikamaru priait pour que ce ne soit pas Kankûro, sinon, lui, il risquait fortement l'hôpital.  
Sai ne frappa pas, entra, déposa un dossier sur le bureau et sortit aussi discrètement en ordonnant d'un regard de rester.  
Shikamaru exécuta son ordre en tournant entre ses mains le bouquet d'orchidées lilas accompagnées de roses jaunes. Temari, elle, ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence et continuait à insulter son interlocuteur. En allemand, cette fois-ci.

Excédée, La jeune femme coupa la conversation et jeta son portable brutalement sur son bureau, se retournant en même temps. Elle sursauta quand elle découvrit le Nara dans son bureau, le bouquet à la main droite. Temari demeura silencieuse, son regard passant des yeux ébènes de Shikamaru aux fleurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme la poursuivait ainsi.

- Tu ...tu es vraiment persévérant, Nara, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Asuma m'a dit un jour : « quand ton cœur implose pour quelqu'un, n'abandonne pas cette personne ». Je ne fais que suivre ses sages conseils.  
- Il a dit cela sous l'influence de l'amour qu'il portait à Kurenai.  
- C'est le même amour qui pousse à venir ici, répliqua Shikamaru.

Là, Temari était dans une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais à affronter. D'ordinaire, ses amants l'écoutaient et elle n'entendait plus parler d'eux à vie. Et elle avait horreur des gens collants, mais ce Nara ne lui déplaisait pas, et cela l'amusait même qu'il se mette à genoux pour elle.  
Elle se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha de lui, caressa sa joue tendrement, avant de prendre le bouquet et de humer l'effluve exquis qui émanait des fleurs. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un court instant, les rouvrit, rencontra ceux de Shikamaru, tendres, et déposa une bise sur une de ses joues.

- Merci pour ces fleurs, Nara, mais...  
- Mademoiselle, coupa Shiho, sans frapper. Un coup de fil urgent de la part de Friedrich Insberg.

Temari fusilla du regard Shiho et le Nara perçut bien l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux femmes. Cette rivalité pouvait bien jouer en sa faveur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il demanderait conseil à Kankûro plus tard. En attendant, Temari serra avec force son bouquet qu'elle avait apparemment envie de jeter sur la secrétaire rousse. La divine blonde releva le menton et partit se rasseoir sur son fauteuil et pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- L'affaire Insberg est réglée, Shiho, heureuse ? Quant à vous, Monsieur Nara, il me semble vous avoir déjà tout dit.  
- Tu veux dire que ...tenta Shikamaru, éberlué.  
- Je n'accorde pas de place dans ma vie pour un homme, quelque qu'il soit. Navrée, expliqua Temari, faisant sauter de joie Shiho en son for intérieur.

Shikamaru en demeura stupéfait. Il avait presque cru qu'elle allait lui accorder une nouvelle chance. Nada. Elle le rejetait encore. Comme quoi, on n'achetait pas une femme et encore moins Temari no Sabaku. Dépité, le jeune médecin, se dit qu'il allait devoir appeler Kankûro, devenu son confident depuis la veille. Il partit sans dire un mot, évitant de toucher la secrétaire et rencontra Sai, venu voir ce qui se passait dans ce bureau, qu'il défendait bec et ongles.

- Shiho, pourquoi importunes-tu donc Mademoiselle Temari ?  
- Pour un appel manqué, rétorqua la rouquine, en détournant les talons.  
- Tu as l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans mon bureau, Nishimura, informa Temari, froide.

Shiho ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas le temps. Il lui fallait trouver au plus vite le Nara.

Et elle rattrapa alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Monsieur Nara !

L'intéressé se tourna lentement, une mine blasé apparaissant sur son visage aux traits fins et biens définis.

- Un problème ?  
- Non, juste...puis-je vous offrir un café ?proposa Shiho.  
- Je déteste le café, apprit Shikamaru, en ré-appelant l'ascenseur.  
- Du thé peut-être ?  
- Ecoutez, Shiho, je ne suis pas intéressé par vous, dit nonchalamment le Nara, avant de pénétrer dans la cage d'ascenseur. 

* * *

- Encore une retouche ici, et tu seras prête, murmura Matsuri, concentrée sur son œuvre, une belle tunique pailletée.

Gaara, dissimulé derrière les rideaux qui barraient l'atelier création, l'observait sans être vu. Il la trouvait horrible et mignonne à coudre, découper, recoudre, mesurer, créer des motifs sur sa tunique qui avait réellement pris vie depuis le tissu orange qu'elle était. Gaara ne parvenait pas à admettre que la jolie Nakamori avait un grand don pour le stylisme et que sa sœur avait raison de l'avoir placée à ce poste important. Peut-être serait-il temps de revoir son opinion sur cette timide brune ? Gaara se fustigea mentalement en s'assénant une claque silencieuse sur le front. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il détestait cette fille débile. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit la voix de Shizune. Celle-ci dénigrait encore Matsuri :  
- Encore sur ta robe que tu vas courir offrir à Sabaku-girl ?  
- Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une tunique. Et elle est pour Ino, l'égérie de la boîte, rectifia Matsuri, ignorant Shizune.

Elle lui tourna le dos, partit farfouiller dans le grand tiroir et lorsqu'elle revint, Shizune avait déjà fendu la tunique en deux à l'aide d'une efficace et coupable paire de ciseaux.  
Matsuri en resta pétrifiée et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes.  
- Ca faisait trois heures que j'étais dessus ! On va me la réclamer dans une heure !protesta-t-elle, enragée.  
- Il y aura la mienne. Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Gaara fut pris d'envie de frapper Shizune sur le coup. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi odieuse ? Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne rien faire et décida de partir, laissant les deux femmes régler leurs comptes.  
Ce n'était pas ses affaires. 

* * *

Tenten surveillait du coin de l'œil ce que lui indiquait son GPS. Dans une trentaine de minutes, elle allait devoir prendre le rond-point, la sortie à gauche, s'engager sur l'autoroute et oublier cette campagne déserte, où régnait la solitude et l'ennui. Tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle, l'énergique et l'extravertie Tenten. Mais bon, Neji était une personne au naturel très calme et il avait souhaité que son mariage soit fêté à la campagne, dans un endroit paisible, où la nature régnerait en maîtresse.

Tel était le désir de Monsieur Hyûga et Tenten s'appliquait à le réaliser. En parlant de Neji, elle avait vraiment envie de le serrer dans ses bras. La jeune femme accéléra alors. Dans cette rase campagne, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de policiers. Seulement, ce coup d'accélérateur abîma considérablement son moteur qui cessa de fonctionner, bloquant la brune sur la route. Cette dernière réalisant qu'elle venait de tomber en panne, éructa un juron, avant de sortir pour ouvrir le capot de cette voiture.

Une belle fumée en sortit, l'asphyxiant au passage et quand elle reprit son souffle, elle sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste pour appeler d'urgence Neji. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que dans le coin perdu, isolé de toute civilisation, elle n'avait pas de réseau. Courroucée, la brune déballa pour sa voiture une tirade d'insultes, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaussée, attendant un automobiliste.

Mais vu la densité de population du patelin, elle n'était pas sûre de rencontrer quelqu'un. Peut-être un fermier et son tracteur. Pas sûr du tout.

Se maudissant d'être partie sans Neji, Tenten tenta encore d'appeler son brun, chose vaine. Voilà que maintenant, son portable indiquait batterie faible.  
Quelle veine.  
La jeune femme souffla, exaspérée et s'appuya sur sa portière, allumant son Mp3.

Dans sa voiture, belle Audi SFI Quatro, série 5.2, Kankûro avait la musique à fond, chantant sans fausse note son groupe favori. Il devait se rendre à la maison secondaire d'une célèbre actrice Sakura Haruno, qui devait porter l'une de leurs créations à sa prochaine apparition mondaine. La robe de la demoiselle soigneusement posée sur les sièges arrière, Kankûro jeta un œil sur l'heure. Parfait, il allait être pile à l'heure. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'il était encore présentable, se parfuma légèrement et rechanta encore, imitant à la perfection son chanteur préféré.  
Soudain, alors qu'il roulait depuis des heures sans apercevoir de voitures, il en découvrit une, d'un bleu nuit dont le modèle lui fit songer à celui de Tenten.

D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas elle, la conductrice à moitié allongée sur la portière de sa voiture ? Ralentissant, le Sabaku changea de voie et se gara juste devant la Golf avec un coup de frein brusque, qui fit sursauter la brune.  
Celle-ci ôta ses oreillettes et fit un sourire au brun, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins trois ans. Et il le trouva encore plus séduisant qu'avant, ses yeux bruns pétillants toujours autant de vitalité, son sourire écarlate et chaleureux, ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête lui donnait un air de jeune coq de vingt-deux ans et dire qu'il en avait vingt-neuf en réalité.

- Hello, Tenten, comment ça va ?salua-t-il, en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Tenten se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il la tienne un peu plus longtemps. S'administrant une claque mentalement, elle lui répondit à la négative, montrant du menton son moteur :

- Waouh ... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce petit ?s'enquit Kankûro, chassant la fumée qui dégageait toujours du moteur.  
- Et ben , j'ai accéléré brutalement.  
- Tsss... toujours aussi farouche, Tenten. Tu ne changes pas.  
- J'avais envie de rentrer. Ce paysage me déprime, se justifia la brune. Tu peux le réparer ?

Kankûro leva la tête vers la meilleure amie de sa sœur avant d'éclater de rire, sous ses yeux étonnés.

- Tenten, je sais que tu es nulle en mécanique, mais là, faut l'amener tout de suite chez un garagiste. Depuis le temps que je te disais de la changer, cette bagnole.  
- Ma bagnole allait très bien en ce temps-là, Kankûro !protesta Tenten, boudant.  
- Tu voulais pas accepter mon cadeau...trop fière d'avoir pu t'offrir une voiture par tes propres moyens, critiqua le Sabaku.  
- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?s'étonna Tenten.  
- Pas que pour ça, non, répondit sèchement Kankûro en croisant les yeux chocolats de Tenten.

Les deux bruns se fusillèrent du regard, avant que la future Hyûga ne détourne la tête. Alors il la détestait parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'il lui déclarait sa flamme. Il avait toujours ce ressentiment en lui.

- Je ... je vais t'appeler un réparateur, annonça soudain Kankûro, en sortant son portable.  
- Il n'y a pas de réseau dans ce trou paumé, grommela Tenten.

Kankûro eut le même problème et son portable, hors d'état de fonctionner, fut remis dans la poche arrière de son jean. Alors, il se pencha vers le moteur, cherchant à évaluer les dégâts, Tenten se rapprocha de lui pour entendre ses commentaires, tels que : mal-entretenu, fusibles complètement morts, vidange mal faite, ignorée même... .

Quand il finit de relever les défauts de la voiture, il leva sa tête et se prit le capot, lâchant un « merde »exprimant sa douleur. Aussitôt, Tenten se hissa sur demi-pointes pour tâter son crâne endolori.

- Espèce de nullard ! Tu n'as rien !lui assura-t-elle, en riant.

Kankûro allait répliquer quand une grosse averse tomba sur eux avec violence. Les deux se regardèrent, surpris par cette attaque pluvieuse inattendue et le Sabaku attrapa la main de la Hitora pour l'entraîner vers sa belle « caisse », comme il aimait le dire. Il jeta Tenten à la place du passager avant, et prit sa place de conducteur, trempé aux os.

- WOW ...quelle douche !lança-t-il, se moquant de leur mésaventure.

Il enclencha le chauffage pour leur éviter de tomber malade et alluma la musique. Immédiatement, Tenten se mit à fredonner, appréciant sa chanson favorite qui passait. Et dire que c'était à un concert de leur groupe favori à eux deux, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit du Sabaku.

- Cette chanson te rappelle des choses à toi aussi, devina Kankûro, sérieux.  
- Oui ...de bons souvenirs.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Il n'avait rien à se dire, tout avait été posé trois ans auparavant. Kankûro arrangea ses mèches brunes tandis que Tenten réfléchissait.

Dans cette histoire, c'était elle qui avait tort, pas lui. Elle avait fui l'amour qui lui portait alors qu'il avait été sincère, elle le savait maintenant.

- Je suis désolée, Kanky ...pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, pour t'avoir fait souffrir, pour les jours horribles que tu as dû passer, murmura-t-elle, attristée.

Le Sabaku eut un petit rire forcé, son cœur se rappelant des moments douloureux qu'il avait endurés.

- Ce... ce n'est pas grave, Tenten, c'est du passé.  
- Je voudrais tellement que tu ...me faire pardonner.

En disant cela, Tenten avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui la contemplait avec un regard tendre.

- Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, Pain d'épice, avoua-t-il, en caressant la joue de la brune.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'énonciation de ce surnom. Kankûro l'affublait de cet hypocoristique depuis qu'elle et Temari avaient avalé tous les pains d'épices de Noël lorsqu'elles étaient encore en primaire. Ce surnom était pour elle le plus beau après celui de sa meilleure amie. Et dire que Neji ne l'appelait que par un banal « ma chérie ». Oh voilà qu'elle devenait odieuse avec le Hyûga, l'homme de sa vie.  
Mais Kankûro, quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, malgré le temps qui pouvait s'écouler, demeurerait son premier amour secret. Elle le porterait toujours dans son cœur d'une certaine façon. Incapable de l'oublier, elle était incapable de le faire sortir de sa vie. Et ses caresses, elles étaient toujours aussi douces et elle ne pouvait pas les oublier : elles étaient tellement différentes de celles de Neji.

- Kankûro ...souffla-t-elle, la tête baissée.  
- Tout va bien, Tenten ?s'inquiétait celui-ci, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il était si près, sa main posée sur son épaule, son front à quelques millimètres du sien ...  
Tenten ne résistait pas à l'appel de son cœur. La jeune femme releva la tête, prit entre ses mains le visage du Sabaku et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser qui éveilla les très bons moments du passé et qu'ils étaient prêts à redécouvrir.  
Kankûro se détacha d'elle, songeant à ce que lui avait appris sa sœur à propos du mariage de Tenten. Il s'éloigna mais c'était sans compter sur la brune qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
Kankûro avait beau entendre dans son esprit les insultes que sa sœur allait lui lancer, il ne pouvait pas briser cet échange, cette étreinte qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé, tenté de recréer avec d'autres femmes ...Il répondit donc au baiser avec une belle ardeur, débarrassant la veste trempée de Tenten, qui lui ôtait déjà son polo.  
La dernière chose rationnelle qui faillit faire revenir Kankûro à la raison fut la tenue de Sakura Haruno, qui fut rapidement froissée. Il devait en profiter car il était certain que le lendemain, sa sœur allait le trucider pour avoir manqué son rendez-vous et pour avoir « gâché » la tenue de l'actrice. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Le lendemain pouvait bien attendre. Il avait Tenten rien que pour lui toute l'après-midi.

* * *

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.  
Temari soupira, certaine que c'était sûrement un de ses frères, avant de se lever et d'ouvrir. Elle faillit reculer quand elle découvrit le Nara sur son paillasson, arborant un adorable sourire, des sachets à la main.

- Que...fais-tu ici ? fut la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour recueillir son adresse, totalement perturbée par le fait de le voir.

- Tu as déjà dîné ?demanda Shikamaru, se retenant de jeter un œil aux jambes nues de la blonde, vêtue d'une combi-short bleu-ciel en soie.  
- Euh ...non, avoua Temari, en laissant entrer le Nara chez elle.

Shikamaru pénétra dans l'antre de la Sabaku et constata que l'appartement était à l'image de sa locataire : luxueux, élégant, design, moderne ... bref, le vrai cocon de Sabaku-girl.  
Il la suivit dans la cuisine où il plaça les plats achetés sur le comptoir à cet effet. Temari ouvrit un placard où elle en ressortit des assiettes, des couverts, des verres et Shikamaru se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une maison où tout serait aussi bien rangé.

- On mange quoi ?demanda la blonde, se penchant sur son épaule.  
- Diététique. J'ai pensé que tu devais faire attention à ta ligne, alors j'ai pris ça ...

Temari lui offrit un sourire au lieu de répondre et le Nara se sentit troublé.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu n'as pas compris ?questionna Temari, immobilisant ses gestes.

Shikamaru regarda ses mains douces et fines sur les siennes, et réfléchit aux conseils de Kankûro : si elle l'avait encore une fois de plus éconduit, il fallait alors pour Shikamaru devenir l'ami de la Sabaku, gagner sa confiance et ensuite la séduire comme tout le monde le ferait.

- Je suis juste venu ...pour te demander un truc ?  
- Tu veux m'épouser ?railla Temari, blessant intérieurement le Nara.  
- Non. Je veux juste qu'on soit amis. Tenten est très proche de nous deux et ce sera désagréable pour elle qu'on reste en froid tous les deux.

La blonde parut surprise de la proposition du brun. Il avait donc abandonné toute idée de l'avoir pour compagne ? Au fond d'elle-même, Temari fut un peu déçue que le Nara déclare forfait aussi vite. Mais pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il s'intéresse à elle ?

- A ...mis ?  
- Oui, amis.  
- Ben ... je ne vois aucun problème, murmura-t-elle, attristée.

Pour se cacher du Nara, elle partit déposer ses lunettes sur sa table basse où était posé son ordinateur portable qu'elle mit en veille. Elle revint dans la cuisine et le brun avait déjà tout installé. Il ne restait plus qu'à manger.  
Temari s'assit sur son haut tabouret, près de Shikamaru et attaqua sa salade composée.

- Si on est amis, va falloir que je te raconte ma vie ?devina-t-elle, au bout d'un instant.  
- Si tu le veux.  
- Raconte-moi d'abord la tienne, alors, ordonna-t-elle, en se servant du vin blanc.

Shikamaru croisa ses yeux pers, baissa la tête pour apercevoir ses belles jambes, prit une gorgée de vin et commença son récit.

- Ben, ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, la solitude ne me dérange pas, j'aime pas les animaux, je ...  
- Tu as déjà eu une petite-copine dans ta morose vie ?coupa Temari.  
- Euh ...tu veux d'entendre quoi par là ?  
- Es-tu resté avec une femme pendant un certain moment ?  
- Pas vraiment. Je suis comme toi. J'ai des filles par ici et par là, mais rien de très sérieux, avoua le Nara. Pourquoi ?  
- Simple question, répondit Temari, en baissant les yeux.  
- Et toi ?  
- Personne non plus. J'aime être indépendante.  
- Mais tu sais, être en couple ne veut pas systématiquement dire perdre son indépendance, remarqua Shikamaru.  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir Sai devant moi, plaisanta la jolie blonde. Poursuis.  
- Non, je crois que tu n'es pas prête à comprendre cette philosophie, répliqua le Nara, avec un sourire.

Pour se venger, la Sabaku lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia et le jeune homme dut retenir un cri de douleur. Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, enfin, avec quelques boutades et réparties bien cinglantes, mais sans trop de bosses ou de bleus à prévoir. Il était à peu près minuit passé et les deux adultes qui se connaissaient déjà un peu mieux, jouaient au scrabble avec bien sûr de la triche, quand le téléphone fixe de Temari sonna. Surprise par cet appel, la blonde hésita à répondre, préférant continuer à jouer et surveiller Shikamaru qui pouvait à tout moment tricher. Puis, l'interlocuteur se faisant insistant, elle se leva à contrecoeur, tout en bougonnant et allait certainement étriper celui qui la tirait d'une telle partie délicate.

- Allô ?siffla-t-elle, irritée.  
- Temari ? C'est Neji. Tenten est avec toi ?demanda brûle-pourpoint le Hyûga, sans se formaliser sur le ton contrarié de la blonde.  
- Euh non ...elle ne répond pas sur son portable ?  
- Pas du tout. Ca va faire quatre heures que j'essaie de la joindre, sans succès, s'inquiéta Neji.  
- T'en fais pas, Neji. Peut-être qu'elle a un empêchement...  
- J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, avoua, déboussolé le Hyûga. Bon, je te laisse. Dans deux heures, j'aurai le droit de prévenir la police de sa disparition. Tiens moi au courant si elle t'appelle.  
- Bien sûr, Neji. Compte sur moi, promit Temari, avant de raccrocher.

Shikamaru l'observa un moment avant de froncer les sourcils devant sa mine perplexe.

- Ca va ?  
- Tenten n'est toujours pas rentrée chez elle. Neji se fait un peu de souci, informa la blonde.

Shikamaru se leva et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, avant de la retirer.

- Bon, je vais y aller moi, annonça-t-il.  
- Déjà ?

Le Nara arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle devenait rouge.

- Comment ça déjà ?  
- Je veux dire que ... notre partie n'est pas terminée ...bafouilla Temari, serrant ses poings.

Shikamaru eut un sourire victorieux et déposa une bise sur sa joue, prit sa veste et lui lança un « au revoir » avant de partir. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait devoir léguer sa Porsche à Kankûro si ça avançait aussi bien. Le plan B du Sabaku pouvait être mis en place dès le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième épisode **

Il était deux heures du matin quand Tenten rentra chez elle, exténuée.  
Elle s'affala sur le fauteuil du salon, souffla, avant d'apercevoir Neji qui la fixait dans la pénombre.  
Son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer. Le regard dur du Hyûga ne présageait rien de bon.

- Où étais-tu ?demanda-t-il durement.  
- Je ... ma voiture est tombée en panne et ...dans cette campagne, il n'y avait personne, j'ai ... j'ai marché à pied, mentit-elle.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Sais-tu combien de fois je t'ai appelé ? Combien de messages j'ai laissé sur ton répondeur ?s'emporta le jeune homme.  
- Neji, Neji, je t'en prie ... il n'y avait pas de réseau, c'est désert là –bas, et je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume, dit Tenten, en se levant.

Le Hyûga oublia toute colère et une crainte l'envahit. Il prit sa dulcinée dans ses bras, la serra avec amour contre lui, tandis qu'elle versa quelques larmes, songeant à l'étreinte ô combien différente et ô combien agréable de Kankûro. 

* * *

Matsuri sortit du bâtiment, éreintée.  
Elle avait dû terminer sa tunique à temps, avant que Shizune ne suggère sa robe et avait dû rattraper son retard. Et elle allait rentrer tard chez elle, se coucher tard et demain, au défilé, elle serait physiquement horrible. Shizune allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour la critiquer.  
Las, la jeune femme passa son pass Transport'Libre sur le gichet, qui émit un son brutal. Matsuri fut étonnée : son Pass ne fonctionnait pas. Décidément, sa mauvaise journée continuait toujours.  
Elle tenta plusieurs fois, le repassant mais le Pass ne désirait pas la laisser passer. Déjà les contrôleurs commençaient à s'avancer vers elle, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait craquer, ses nerfs cédant à la fatigue, la pression, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un ticket pour qu'elle puisse passer.  
Matsuri leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son interlocuteur, qui affichait un sourire amical.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Monsieur, remercia la jolie brune, en s'emparant du ticket.  
- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, Mademoiselle ... ?  
- Matsuri, murmura la timide brune, en serrant la main de l'inconnu.  
- Je me nomme Sasori Takemo, enchanté, Mademoiselle.  
- Moi également.  
- Puis-je ...Puis-je vous inviter à dîner dans un resto pas très loin ?demanda le dénommé Sasori.  
- C'est-à-dire que ...  
- Je comprendrai que vous soyez fatiguée, Mademoiselle Matsuri, s'empressa d'ajouter Sasori.

Matsuri le dévisagea un instant, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Cet inconnu ressemblait tellement à Gaara.  
Gaara.  
Il fallait qu'elle oublie cet homme qui non seulement s'était entiché de sa demi-sœur, mais qui en plus la rabaissait constamment. Elle perdait son temps à le chérir secrètement. Il n'était pas fait pour elle, c'était simple. Il était temps qu'elle l'oublie. Cette bonne résolution prise, elle sourit gentiment à Sasori.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.  
- Tant mieux alors. Vous préférez quel genre de cuisine ?  
- La cuisine nippone.  
- Va pour une soirée japonaise, alors ! consentit joyeusement Sasori, en entraînant la jeune femme dans les rues bondées de la ville.

****

_Trois heures du matin._

Temari, toujours éveillée, quitta l'écran de son ordinateur où elle travaillait pour répondre sur son fixe.

- Temari ? C'est Neji.  
- Tenten est rentrée ?  
- Oui, sauf qu'elle ...elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, avoua le Hyûga, chuchotant.  
- Comment ça ?s'inquiéta la blonde.  
- Et bien, je lui ai préparé un chocolat comme elle les aime et ...elle a toujours un air triste sur son visage, expliqua le brun, dérouté. Tu penses qu'elle est malade ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Elle doit juste être fatiguée, rassura Temari.  
- Ok. Bon, on verra demain. Bonne nuit, Temari. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée.  
- Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit, Neji.

Temari déposa son fixe et resta longtemps pensive. Elle connaissait par cœur sa meilleure amie et si Tenten ne souriait pas après un chocolat, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un grave problème. Il s'était très probablement passé quelque chose dans sa campagne déserte.  
La Sabaku soupira, fatiguée, éteignit tout son matériel et s'endormit sur le canapé, sur lequel était encore imprégné l'odeur délicieuse du Nara.  
Temari se promit d'aller voir sa meilleure amie le lendemain, avant de s'envoler au pays des rêves. 

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin quand elle passa au cabinet du jeune médecin. Temari cachait derrière elle une énorme boîte de chocolat fourré au caramel fondant pour sa meilleure amie, s'attendant à voir celle-ci derrière son Mac.  
Faux.  
Aucune trace de Tenten et Temari en demeura encore plus perplexe : la brune manquait très rarement ses jours de travail. Etait-elle malade à ce point ?  
Soucieuse, Temari allait repartir, quand une voix l'immobilisa :

- Tu es là pour une consultation ?railla Shikamaru, sortant de son bureau.  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Tu m'en dois une de toute façon.  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à m'examiner ?s'étonna la blonde.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, avoua le brun, en prenant la place de sa secrétaire. Tenten n'est pas ici. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Non. Je croyais justement qu'elle serait là, répondit Temari, anxieuse. Je vais passer chez elle.  
- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Shikamaru, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Normalement non. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai un poste vacant de secrétaire pour un jour. Ca te tente ?  
- Et combien serai-je rémunérée ?  
- C'est un service entre amis, Temari, précisa Shikamaru, avec un rire.  
- Tu profites déjà de ta condition d'ami ?s'offusqua faussement la jolie blonde. Déloyal ...  
- Comme tu voudras. Bon, ma patiente va arriver, apprit le Nara, en fermant un dossier médical.

A peine son annonce faite, une superbe rouquine fit son apparition. La célébrité avança vers Shikamaru avec un grand sourire, ignorant totalement la Sabaku, chose qui déplut fortement cette dernière. Shikamaru aperçut bien la lueur assassine dans les yeux de la blonde quand il fit la bise à Karin Uchiwa, fille du célébrissime acteur défunt Madara Uchiwa.

Dégoûtée, Temari détourna les talons, quitta le cabinet en claquant violemment la porte, oubliant sa boîte de chocolat et se dirigea vers son Audi Q7, garée non loin de là. Rouler à 120Km/h allait lui calmer les nerfs et lui faire le plus grand bien.

****

En huit minutes et quarante-six secondes, elle fut chez sa meilleure amie.  
Temari prit l'ascenseur, se rendit au sixième étage, s'arrêta au palier numéro quatre et frappa à la porte. Elle patienta une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que la jeune Hitora ne daigne lui ouvrir.

- Whaa... c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement, Tenten ?railla-t-elle.

La brune ne réagit même pas à la plaisanterie. Elle se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer son amie, ferma machinalement la porte, tout cela sans prononcer un mot et en affichant une mine grise. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Temari voyait son amie ainsi. Elle avait beau chercher les rares moments de tristesse intense et de deuil, elle n'en trouvait pas, elle ne trouvait pas de souvenir lui évoquant la tête affligée qu'arborait actuellement son amie.  
Temari s'installa aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, caressant ses cheveux marron qui vagabondaient sur son dos.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Minnie, assura-t-elle, d'une voix douce.  
- Je sais. Mais j'ai tellement honte de moi que ...se tut Tenten, en fermant les yeux.  
- Jamais je ne porterai un jugement négatif sur toi, Minnie.  
- Là, si. Même toi la nymphomane, tu serais incapable de tromper ton fiancé, s'emporta la Hitora, surprenant la blonde.  
- Tu veux dire que ...tu as couché avec un autre homme ?s'étonna Temari, ahurie.  
- Avec ton frère, plus précisément et plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
- Avec mon ...QUOI ? Tenten !s'exclama la Sabaku, en se relevant.  
- Je sais, tu dois me détester, mais ...je te jure que ce n'était pas de notre faute, Temari !  
- C'est de la mienne, peut-être ?

Tenten baissa la tête, vaincue d'avance. Elle allait devoir subir le courroux de la terrible Sabaku. D'ailleurs, celle-ci faisait déjà les cent pas, se parlant à elle-même.

- Tu m'as juré de ne plus approcher mon frère pour ne pas vous faire souffrir tous les deux, rappela Temari.  
- Je suis désolée ...  
- Tu vas bientôt te marier et tu t'envoies en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton futur mari ? Ca s'appelle de l'adultère précoce, ça ! Tu mérites d'être lapidée, vilaine !  
- Désolée ...répéta Tenten, les larmes lui piquent les yeux.  
- Et va falloir que je vous console tous les deux. Quelle plaie !acheva Temari, en prenant sa Tenten effondrée dans ses bras.

La surprenante Sabaku berça sa meilleure amie qui pleurait toujours, avant de chuchoter, quand les pleurs commencèrent à s'estomper :

- Bon. Tu dois régler tout ça, toute seule et très vite.  
- Je vais oublier Kankûro, dit Tenten, grave.  
- C'est le bon choix ?  
- Je vais oublier Neji, changea la brune.  
- Est-ce le bon choix ?  
- Je reste avec Neji, modifia la Hitora.  
- Décidée ?

Tenten regarda les yeux malicieux, avant de fondre en larmes et de se cacher le visage avec un coussin.

- Bien sûr que non, que je ne suis pas décidée !  
- Je m'en doutais, ricana Temari, fière de son coup. Bon, habille-toi !  
- Où allons-nous ?  
- S'amuser, pardi !lança gaiement, la blonde. Aujourd'hui, c'est sources chaudes !

Avant même que Tenten n'ait eu le temps de protester, Temari s'était emparée de sa main, de sa veste, l'avait poussée hors de l'appartement. La triste Hitora esquissa un début de sourire. Définitivement, elle avait la meilleure amie au monde.

****

- Et voilà, je me suis fait encore fait avoir, termina un brun, en buvant une gorgée de thé vert.

Son jeune frère l'observa un moment avant de soupirer, changeant de position.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kanky.  
- Tu blagues ?  
- Je veux dire : tu as juste cédé sous tes pulsions, rectifia le rouquin, en jouant avec une rose en papier.  
- Je n'ai pas cédé à mes pulsions. Elle m'a sauté dessus et je n'ai pas pu résister moi non plus, à cette espèce d'alchimie entre nous ...je voulais d'elle et ...je ne l'ai pas arrêtée, expliqua Kankûro, extrêmement sérieux. Mais bon, elle va retourner dans les bras de son Neji et une fois de plus, c'est moi qui vais être malheureux dans cette histoire.  
- Frérot, tu t'attaches à une fille, alors qu'il y en a plein dans le monde, dit Gaara, en créant un bateau avec ses PVs.  
- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille pour moi, Gaara. Je suis amoureux d'elle, c'est ce qui change tout. Tu comprends, ce que veux dire : amoureux ? A-mou-reux ?

Gaara, le regard rivé sur un jeune homme roux qui embrassait délicatement Matsuri, serra ses poings, écrabouillant son bateau et la rose qu'il venait de faire. L'art de l'origami le calmait en temps normal, sauf que là, il n'avait qu'une envie : amocher considérablement la face de cet imbécile qui tenait la main et embrassait la jolie styliste.

- Ouhouh Gaara ? Je parle à qui là ?  
- Oui, je comprends ce que veut dire être amoureux, répondit énigmatiquement la dernier des Sabaku, en se levant.

Il sortit de son bureau, avec sa grâce et son élégance habituelles, sous les yeux étonnés de son grand-frère et avança vers l'inconnu roux et Matsuri.

- Nakamori.  
- Monsieur Sabaku ?  
- Veuillez regagner immédiatement votre poste. Quant à vous, jeune homme, vous me ferez le plaisir de ne plus jamais montrer votre tête à cet étage. Les étrangers sont fortement refusés, déclara Gaara sèchement, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas frapper Sasori.  
- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je voulais juste ...  
- Que vous le souhaitiez ou non, vous n'avez pas le droit d'accompagner Nakamori jusqu'ici. Seuls les employés de mon secteur ont le droit de se présenter. La prochaine fois, vous êtes priés de patienter à l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée. Est-ce bien clair ?  
- Parfaitement, Monsieur, accepta Sasori, tremblotant légèrement.

Il se tourna vers Matsuri, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

- Nakamori. Ici est un lieu de travail et non un endroit pour batifoler. Je vous prierai de faire cela ailleurs.  
- Vous ne vous gênez pas avec Shizune !répliqua Matsuri, furieuse et déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Surpris par cette protestation, Gaara demeura sans voix, fixant dangereusement la jolie brune.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, Nakamori, siffla-t-il, en partant.

D'ordinaire, Matsuri aurait eu peur de lui, mais là, elle n'éprouva aucune peur ni angoisse. Elle était juste troublée par la lueur de tristesse qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux verts d'eau de son patron lorsqu'elle avait fait allusion à Shizune. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ?  
A vrai dire, rien, mais Matsuri s'en fichait royalement. Désormais, elle avait trouvé son prince charmant et elle comptait bien profiter pleinement de son bonheur avec lui.

Kankûro rangea son portable et modifia sa direction. Sa sœur, à qui il n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'état de la tenue de Sakura Haruno, le sommait d'aller au cabinet Nara pour récupérer la boîte de chocolat-caramel destinée à Tenten. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin de l'endroit où travaillait son nouvel ami.

Le Sabaku passa la porte du cabinet et fut surpris de découvrir le brun à la haute couette en train de déguster la fameuse boîte, derrière le comptoir de sa secrétaire absente.

- Ah tiens, salut, Kankûro !  
- Salut, Shika. J'suis venu récupérer les chocolats, mais apparemment, t'en as englouti une bonne partie.  
- Oh, désolé. Je croyais que c'était pour moi, s'excusa le Nara.  
- Tu crois vraiment que Temari t'aurait offert un truc, qui plus est, du chocolat ? Tu crois encore au Père Noël, toi, railla Kankûro, recouvrant le sourire.  
- On peut toujours rêver.  
- Ton tour viendra. Au fait, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?s'enquit le Sabaku.  
- Lent. C'est très très très lent. On est amis, mais dès qu'une fille s'approche de moi ...informa Shikamaru, consultant la liste de ses futures patientes.  
- Je vois le genre. Temari, jalouse ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Shika ?s'exclama, admiratif, Kankûro.

Le Nara eut un petit rire, avant de reprendre un chocolat et de le mettre dans sa bouche avec gourmandise tandis que le Sabaku semblait réfléchir intensément. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Essaie un truc. Chauffe-la bien et quand tu la sens prête, délaisse-la.  
- Tu es complètement fêlé ? protesta Shikamaru. Moi ? Faire ça à Temari ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !  
- Je le sais, merci, rit Kankûro. Mais fais-lui comprendre que tu la veux pour un bon moment, et pas pour une séance de sport de chambre. Si elle tient à toi, elle reviendra vers toi, après t'avoir assommé, certes. Tu prends le risque ?

Shikamaru sonda du regard le Sabaku qui affichait un grand sourire. Jusque là, il l'avait bien aidé en lui fournissant toutes les informations qu'il désirait sur Temari, et pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais été déçu des conseils de Kankûro. Pourtant, cette nouvelle proposition était assez douteuse. Devait-il accepter ou pas ?  
Le Nara reprit un chocolat, l'étudia un moment avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Finalement, ce fut le caramel fondant qui le décida.

- Ok. On verra bien ce que ça donne.  
- Chouette. Tiens-moi au courant, frère. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de lui racheter les chocolats que t'es en train de manger !  
- Hn...

Ceci-dit, Kankûro retourna chez lui, le cœur léger.  
Parler avec un ami faisait vraiment du bien.

****

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Tenten se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle découvrit Neji, en train de remplir une valise. Affolée, la brune se précipita vers lui, attrapa son bras et le fit faire volte-face.

- Neji, où vas-tu ? Tu pars ? Tu me laisses ?  
- Hey, du calme, chérie, rassura le Hyûga. J'ai juste un voyage d'affaires qui va durer un mois, rien de dramatique.  
- Ah ... un voyage d'affaires ? répéta Tenten, son cœur ralentissant peu à peu.

La sentant déboussolée, Neji la prit dans ses bras, déposa une bise sur ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi, alors que tu as l'air d'être souffrante, mais je ne peux pas décaler ce voyage, murmura-t-il.  
- J'ai ...j'ai cru que tu me quittais ...avoua Tenten, surprenant le brun.  
- Mais voyons, chérie, je t'aime tellement ...jamais je ne te quitterai, surtout pas alors qu'on va se marier dans quelques mois !jura Neji, en la resserrant contre lui. Je t'aime et quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours et je te pardonnerai. Je ne veux pas te perdre, chérie.  
- Quoique je fasse ?releva la brune.  
- Quoique tu fasses, confirma Neji, en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés, avant que le Hyûga ne se détache de Tenten, qui l'observa faire ses valises.

- Je dois aller. L'avion doit décoller dans deux heures. Je t'aime, salua Neji, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tenten le vit partir, prendre l'ascenseur et disparaître hors de son champ de vision. Elle resta un long instant à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait, à ce qu'elle devait faire, avant de se décider.  
Elle prit son manteau, ses clés et ferma à double tour la porte de son appartement.

****

Ecoutant son groupe favori à fond, Kankûro, vêtu de son pyjama, semblable à celui d'un gamin de huit ans en plus grand, faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie d'entrée.

Cependant, passant à côté de la porte pour chercher son trousseau de clés de bureau, il la perçut et ouvrit la porte. Il resta bouche bée quand il aperçut Tenten, visage assombri, devant lui.

- Tenten ?souffla-t-il, éberlué.

La jolie Hitora adorait l'entendire dire son prénom. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans son ton, tellement de sensibilité ...la jeune femme fondait totalement. Elle avança, pénétra dans l'appartement, dans celui où elle aurait dû vivre avec lui, et resta un long moment immobile dans l'entrée, Kankûro, fermant la porte avant de venir la rejoindre.

- Tenten ...dit-il encore, en se postant devant elle.

La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui, s'approcha encore, encore plus et d'un commun accord, les deux tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, avant de s'embrasser passionnément

_**J'espère que je mérite un petit review au moins ? Please ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième épisode**

Deux semaines.  
Cela faisait deux semaines que Matsuri filait le parfait amour avec Sasori, son bel inconnu rencontré par un pur hasard dans une station de métro. Commençant plus tôt qu'elle à son travail, le roux terminait donc moins tard et venait la chercher tous les jours en bas de l'immeuble des Sabaku. Il y avait un petit parc où les enfants jouaient et c'était dans ce parc, assis sur un banc, le nez plongé dans un livre que Sasori patientait tranquillement.  
Depuis peu, Gaara avait été mis au courant de ce « manège » par les mauvaises langues qu'étaient Shizune et Shiho, qui faisaient une belle paire, lorsqu'elles étaient réunies. Dès lors, le Sabaku faisait en sorte que Matsuri fasse des heures supplémentaires, quoique rémunérées. Mais il désirait juste voir la tête déconfite que faisait Sasori à chaque fois qu'il accordait à Matsuri d'aller le prévenir.  
Ce soir encore, Gaara avait demandé à la gentille Nakamori de rester un peu plus tard, chose qui fut insupportable pour Sasori. Le Sabaku, qui avait suivi jusqu'au parc Matsuri, entendit l'autre roux s'énerver :

- Ca m'énerve ça, Matsuri ! Ca fait deux semaines que je te connais et tous les soirs, tu rentres de plus en plus tard, fatiguée, tu me parles à peine et tu t'endors rapidement, explosa-t-il. Le matin, je pars tôt, je n'ai même pas le temps de discuter avec toi, puisque tu dors encore. On n'a pas la vie d'un couple normal. J'ai ...j'ai l'impression que ton boulot passe avant moi !  
- Mais ...Sasori, ce n'est pas du tout ça ...c'est juste quand ce moment, il y a le défilé à préparer et on est tous un peu sur les nerfs, on veut être à la perfection, il y a tant de travail et si peu de temps, se justifia Matsuri.

En vain. Sasori se leva et dit, décidé.  
- Je te laisse encore une chance. Demain, on va au restaurant, fêter nos deux semaines. Si tu n'es pas à l'heure, je devrais comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime.  
- D'accord, accepta Matsuri, à contrecœur. Mais je te jure que je serai là.  
- Ouais, c'est ça ...

Désappointée, perdue, la douce brune suivit du regard son petit-ami qui retournait chez eux. Sasori ne devait pas se faire de souci. Elle y serait demain à leur dîner, en avance même. Mais elle n'incluait pas Gaara, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conservation, dans ses plans. Lui, n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser partir à l'heure. On lui tendait une chance pour briser le couple de Matsuri, il n'allait pas laisser s'échapper cette occasion en or.

* * *

Couché dans son lit, sa belle à ses côtés, Kankûro jouait avec les boucles brunes de Tenten, qui avait les yeux fermés sans dormir pour autant. Au contraire, la jeune femme semblait être en pleine réflexion et le Sabaku se préparait à entendre n'importe quel discours de sa part.

- Kanky ?  
- Hn ?  
- Tu... tu sais qui je vais choisir, commença Tenten, contrôlant mal le mal-être que ses mots lui donnaient. Je suis la plus odieuse des femmes, je te fais souffrir comme personne ne l'a jamais fait et je fais souffrir Neji aussi. J'aime Neji, je l'aime car je vais l'épouser bientôt ...je ne peux pas lui annoncer comme ça que je ne veux plus de lui, qu'on doit tout annuler ...je, on a déjà préparés tellement de choses tous les deux.

Kankûro soupira, se concentra dans les mèches marron entrelacées dans ses doigts avant de s'exprimer :

- C'est par un souci de confort que tu préfères m'abandonner et te consacrer à Neji.  
- Non, ce n'est ...tenta Tenten, avant de se taire.

Elle avait réellement tort. Elle délaissait Kankûro parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir le Hyûga. Or, en ce cas, elle faisait le malheur du Sabaku et le sien également. Car si son esprit était tiraillé entre les deux bruns, tout son être avait déjà fait un choix, qu'elle se refusait à accepter.

- Si tu comptes retourner définitivement avec Neji, est-ce que je ...est-ce qu'on peut ...une dernière fois ?demanda Kankûro, ses yeux parlants pour lui.

Tenten ne dit rien pendant un court instant avant d'attraper sa main libre et de la serrer fort. La belle brune leva un regard tendre vers le Sabaku avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

- Echec et mat, annonça une voix masculine, où l'on percevait une once de fierté dans le ton.  
- Ce n'est pas juste !protesta une voix féminine, en renversant l'échiquier, de rage.

La propriétaire de cette voix se redressa, furieuse d'avoir perdu pour la douzième fois consécutive et partit chercher un autre jeu dans son placard. Pour ce faire, elle prit un tabouret, monta dessus pour dénicher le jeu désiré et Shikamaru put admirer à loisir les belles jambes nues. Quand la jeune femme revint, elle posa avec cette même rage le plateau de jeu sur la table basse et lança à l'homme devant elle :

- A ce jeu, je vais te battre à plate couture !  
- Temari, un Monopoly, ce n'est pas drôle à deux, fit savoir Shikamaru, avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Drôle ou pas, je vais quand même te battre !lança sûre d'elle la jeune femme.

Elle positionna les cartes « Chance » et « Caisse de communauté », plaça les pions, distribua la somme indiquée par la règle du jeu et lança les dés pour commencer à jouer.  
Shikamaru suivait vaguement la partie. Comme durant tous les autres jeux qu'ils avaient faits, il profitait de ce temps « calme » pour contempler Temari. En mauvaise perdante, elle était encore plus belle. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était sa chemise de nuit toute légère qui la faisait resplendir davantage encore. Shikamaru aimait ces soirées où ils dînaient tous les deux, se racontant les événements de leur journée, visionnant leurs séries américaines préférées ou jouant tout simplement à des jeux de société ou de vidéos.  
En quelques semaines, Temari et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et cette complicité le rendait fou de joie. Parfois, quand Temari était d'humeur câline, il avait droit à des bisous sur la joue, des câlins, des caresses et ces moments de tendresse gonflaient son cœur d'amour pour la farouche Sabaku.  
Soudain, le jeune homme songea au conseil de Kankûro et se décida à le suivre. Pour ce faire, il devait contrarier la demoiselle, que la rage de vaincre aveuglait.  
Il s'empara de sa carte « Sortie de prison » sous son nez et comme il l'avait prévu, la blonde s'énerva :

- Non, mais c'est ma carte ! Rends-la-moi !  
- Non, j'en ai besoin.  
- Nara ! Tu dois payer 5000 yens au Parc Gratuit pour sortir de prison !rappela Temari, en tentant de reprendre la carte au jeune homme, qui l'éloigna. NARA !  
- Oui ?fit innocemment Shikamaru, attisant la colère de la blonde.  
- Je te hais, grogna cette dernière. Rends-moi ça !

Temari se leva brusquement, sauta sur le brun, qui, plus fort qu'elle, attrapa ses poignets, la bascula sous lui et l'immobilisa. La blonde avait beau se débattre, elle n'était qu'un poids-plume que Shikamaru maîtrisait à sa guise. Vaincue, la jeune femme afficha une moue désapprobatrice qui ravit le brun.

- Je te rends ta carte ...  
- Si ?anticipa Temari.  
- Si tu me laisses t'embrasser, acheva Shikamaru, humant le parfum vanille de la blonde.  
- C'est pas croyable. C'est MA carte, que tu M'AS chipée et je dois payer pour TON vol ? C'est injuste !  
- Je sais, mais la vie est injuste, Temari, taquina le Nara.

Temari le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer. Il pouvait se la mettre où elle le pensait cette carte. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était son baiser et rien d'autre. Elle voulait redécouvrir sa langue mutine jouant avec la sienne, rassasier les petits papillons qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur. Shikamaru se pencha sur elle, frotta son nez contre le sien, suçota ses douces lèvres avant de les happer entièrement.

De ce baiser, l'un et l'autre en avait énormément envie, ce qui accélérait la tournure des événements.  
Temari plaça ses bras derrière la nuque du brun, tandis que ce dernier passa les siens sous son bassin, de manière à coller leurs deux corps.

Sans en demander la permission, Shikamaru délaissa la bouche de la blonde pour apposer des bises sur sa gorge naissante. Il souleva la chemise de nuit de la Sabaku, déposa des baisers fiévreux sur le ventre de la belle, s'arrêtant au nombril.

Il revint sur le visage de Temari, l'embrassa passionnément, tout en caressant son bas-ventre, attisant la concupiscence de la jeune femme. Il posa une bise sur son oreille, avant de lui susurrer :

- J'ai un examen spécial crée uniquement pour toi. Tu veux être ma patiente pour ce soir ?  
- Oh, oui, accepta Temari, ses sens complètement perturbés.

Shikamaru eut un sourire, posa un baiser sur la culotte jaune de la jeune femme, émit un petit rire, avant de placer la carte « Sortie de prison » sur son nombril. Il se leva, déstabilisant la blonde, qui se redressa, surprise.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Je rentre chez moi.  
- QUOIII ?s'époumona Temari.

L'effarement de la jeune femme amusa fortement Shikamaru, qui revêtit sa veste tranquillement, alors que Temari se précipitait vers lui.

- Tu pars comme ça ?Mais ...  
- Temari, je ne couche qu'avec une femme qui m'aime.  
- Tu veux dire que ...  
- Oui. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un jeu entre nous. Soit c'est sérieux, soit ça ne l'est pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu joues avec mes sentiments, déclara gravement Shikamaru.

Temari demeura surprise par cette annonce, qui cloua son bec. Elle scruta le visage qu'elle trouvait si parfait du brun, puis elle se rembrunit, la honte s'emparant d'elle. Shikamaru, conscient de l'avoir enfin touchée, fut encore plus amusé et embrassa son cou, alors qu'elle restait de marbre.

- Hmm ...boude pas, Temari, tu es encore plus sexy, murmura-t-il, embrassant son oreille.  
- Je te hais.  
- Je sais, mais moi je t'aime, continua Shikamaru, scellant leurs lèvres.

Cette fois, ce fut Temari qui rompit l'échange. Elle poussa le Nara hors de chez elle et lui claqua la porte au nez violemment. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher se sourire malgré la gravité de la situation : le caractère volcanique de la jolie furieuse le ravissait complètement. Il sortit de sa poche son portable et composa le numéro de Kankûro.

* * *

- JE LE HAIS ! hurla une nouvelle fois, la Sabaku, en jetant rageusement par terre, ses nombreux dossiers que Sai s'empressait de ramasser et de ranger correctement.

Temari s'assit furieusement sur son fauteuil, cacha son joli minois dans ses mains et se fustigea à voix haute pour la énième fois.

- Comment ai-je pu le laisser faire ? Me faire avoir ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'une triple idiote doublée d'une anguille sans cervelle !  
- Mademoiselle Sabaku ...  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Sai ?aboya la jeune femme.  
- Il y a votre frère, Kankûro, informa le secrétaire.

Temari redressa son buste, adoptant une position princière et croisa le regard ébène de son nouvel « ami ».

- Hello, soeurette !  
- Salut, fille galère !  
- Sale enfoiré !s'écria Temari, en se ruant vers le Nara.

Elle l'empoigna par le col, le plaqua contre le mur en verre sous les regards ahuris de ses employés qui adoraient la voir dans cet état, quand ce n'était pas eux qui étaient les victimes. Voir la Sabaku régler ses comptes était ...spectaculaire.  
Shikamaru ne réagit pas et se laissa faire docilement. Il eut droit à une myriade d'insultes, à quatre claques, à un coup de poing, et il ne broncha pas une seule fois. Le regard neutre, fixant la jolie blonde courroucée, il ignorait complètement son sermon. Il s'y était préparé de toute façon.

Kankûro, lui, assistait à la scène mort de rire. Sa sœur était si drôle lorsqu'elle était en colère, enfin, pas contre lui. Au moins, Kankûro avait une belle preuve d'amour de la part du Nara : le Sabaku ne connaissait pas un homme qui n'aurait rien fait pour tenter d'arrêter la colère de sa sœur. Si Shikamaru subissait le courroux de Temari sans se plaindre, c'était bien parce qu'il tenait à elle, et qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise aussi. Franchement, le Nara s'était entiché de la pire femme caractérielle au monde et lui souhaitait bonne courage pour l'avenir.

Temari s'écarta du brun, étonnée. Pourquoi ne résistait-il pas ? Il en avait la force, pourtant.  
Connaissant la colère de sa patronne, Sai préféra s'éclipser en toute discrétion, suivi de Kankûro, laissant les deux antagonistes régler leur différend.

Temari fixa le Nara longuement, avant de détourner la tête. Shikamaru eut un geste de recul, surpris d'apercevoir cette lueur de tristesse dans les beaux yeux pers de la blonde. Il l'avait blessée plus qu'il ne le pensait. Alors qu'elle retournait son bureau, il avança vers elle rapidement, l'enlaça à la taille et posa sa tête sr son épaule. Elle voulut résister mais il était trop lourd, alors elle abandonna, l'affliction lui ôtant toute force et toute puissance.

- Je suis désolé, Temari ...  
- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses, répondit-elle, en tentant de se dégager de lui.  
- Ecoute-moi, ça va faire presque trois semaines qu'on se connaît, trois semaines que je te répète que je t'aime et toi, tu fais comme si ...tu n'en avais rien à faire. Je veux simplement savoir si tu tiens à moi, si tu me voies autrement que l'homme qui t'a comblée une nuit, se défendit Shikamaru.

Temari resta silencieuse durant un moment. D'accord, dans cette histoire c'était elle la coupable. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner comme ça, mais ...elle, elle avait peur de s'engager dans une relation stable, c'était réellement sa hantise. Et ça, c'était à cause de son père.  
Il l'admirait en tant que dirigeant d'une puissante société, en tant que père car il était présent pour ses frères et elle dès qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin, mais en tant qu'homme, elle le haïssait : Kinmori avait trompé sa femme jusqu'au suicide de celle-ci, détruite par la honte et le chagrin. Et Temari ne voulait pas de cette vie, elle. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec un homme dans la crainte perpétuelle qu'il aille voir ailleurs, tandis qu'elle l'attendait sagement chez eux, jouant avec leurs enfants.  
C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait les faire souffrir, en les larguant le lendemain, toute la haine qu'elle avait pour son père, elle la rabattait sur eux, et donc sur Shikamaru. Lui aussi pouvait être comme ces hommes qui courent les autres femmes alors qu'ils sont mariés.  
Comme s'il devinait sa crainte, Shikamaru caressa ses cheveux, déposa une bise sur sa tempe et souffla :

- Je veux juste que tu me répondes, Temari. Est-ce que tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

Temari ne réfléchit pas. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Elle aimait Shikamaru depuis le premier soir, car elle l'avait trouvé différent, car il était drôle s'il le voulait, doux, attentionné, gentil et elle adorait tout chez lui, sa voix, ses yeux, son parfum, son rire, sa prestance, son corps, absolument tout ...Mais surtout, il n'était pas comme les autres hommes, ceux qui ressemblaient si bien à son père. Il était différent, lui, totalement différent et elle savait, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux noirs qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.  
Et elle avait confiance en lui.

- Je ...  
- Temari ! l'interrompit Gaara, nerveux.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent, alors que leur étreinte ne choqua pas plus que ça le dernier Sabaku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaara ?  
- Papa veut te voir immédiatement. C'est urgent, apprit le rouquin, une mine grave sur le visage.

Temari jeta un regard à Shikamaru, qui comprit qu'ils allaient devoir remettre leur discussion à plus tard. La belle blonde partit prendre les escaliers pour gagner le bureau gigantesque de son père.  
Quand elle pénétra dans l'immense pièce, elle fut étonnée de voir Hidan, vêtu comme un prince, devant son géniteur qui avait un large sourire.

- Papa, tu m'as fait demander ?  
- Oui, ma chérie. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
- Vraiment ?dit Temari, dévisageant Hidan d'un mauvais œil.

Si le Nishimura était présent dans le bureau de son père, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Dans quel piège était encore tombé son géniteur ? Et pourquoi était-elle impliquée dans cette mascarade ?  
Temari aperçut Hidan lui sourire, d'un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, et détourna la tête. Elle avait vraiment besoin de Shikamaru à cet instant.

* * *

- Je suis rentré !lança un jeune homme, au ton et à la mine joyeux.

Il déposa ses valises dans l'entrée, se déchaussa, ôta sa veste et farfouilla dans son salon et dans la cuisine sa bien-aimée. Sauf que cette dernière était dans la salle de bain et en ressortit, une horrible mine sur le visage. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, la bonne humeur du jeune homme disparut pour laisser place à l'angoisse et à l'incompréhension.  
Neji s'avança vers Tenten, regarda son visage pâle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ?  
- Je ...je me sens pas bien. J'ai ..j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec un médecin, informa Tenten, se détachant du Hyûga.  
- Je t'y accompagne.  
- Non, merci, Neji. Je ...je vais y aller seule, refusa Tenten, en disparaissant dans l'entrée.

Neji la suivit du regard, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne la comprenait plus.

* * *

- Hey, Tenten ! salua le brun à l'espression faciale angoissée, en accueillant son amie dans son cabinet. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.  
- Toi non plus, retourna la brune, sans joie.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la forme, répondit Shikamaru, en redevenant sérieux. J'ai consulté ton dossier ce matin, et normalement, tu n'as pas besoin d'auscultation urgente. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Eh bien je ...commença Tenten, avant de se stopper.

Elle plongea sa main dans son sac à main, en sortit un tube blanc aux rayures bleues, que Shikamaru connaissait bien. Il évalua le test de grossesse qui indiquait en toutes lettres que Tenten était enceinte. Encore fallait-il que ce test soit fiable. Shikamaru examina rapidement Tenten, bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore dire quelque chose de très concret sur le moment. Il ôta ses gants stérilisés, les jeta et s'assit en face de son ordinateur.

- Tu vas me faire une analyse sanguine. Après, je pourrai déduire vraiment si tu es enceinte ou pas, dit-il, en imprimant l'ordonnance.

La jolie brun rangea soigneusement la feuille du Nara dans son sac, s'apprêta à sortir sa carte bleue quand la main du brun l'immobilisa :

- Service gratuit. Dis-moi seulement où se trouve Temari.

Tenten dévisagea étrangement son patron en face d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Temari n'avait pas quitté la ville. Du moins, si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait été la première prévenue.

- Temari ? Ben ...elle est chez elle.  
- Apparemment non, ou alors elle m'évite. Personne ne répond chez elle, ni sur son portable, le concierge m'a assuré de pas l'avoir vu rentrée chez elle, Kankûro et Gaara ne savent pas où elle est ...je ...  
- Tu t'inquiètes, c'est ça ?

Comme réponse, Shikamaru hocha seulement la tête, exprimant son affliction sincère.  
Tenten eut un faible sourire, lui tapota l'épaule, en se levant.

- Je vais y aller. Si j'ai des nouvelles d'elle, promis tu seras prévenu, jura la brune, en quittant le cabinet.

Shikamaru la suivit des yeux, avant de composer pour la énième fois le numéro de portable de Temari.

_Quand vous tombez sur une messagerie, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : laisser un message après le bip sonore._

De rage et d'inquiétude, Shikamaru posa brutalement son portable sur son bureau, avant de soupirer, impuissant.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey !_

_Je vous remercie pour votre suivi et vos commentaires. On approche bientôt de la fin !_

* * *

_**Huitième épisode**_

Gaara avait compris.  
Il avait compris que Shizune n'était pas celle qu'il aimait vraiment, qu'elle n'était pas celle avec qui il devait faire sa vie, qu'elle n'était que pour le soulager de temps en temps. Celle qui avait pris son cœur était beaucoup plus différente qu'elle.  
Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à sa relation avec la Murakami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, mon chou ? minauda Shizune, en entrant dans le bureau du Sabaku.  
- Je te quitte, Shizune, annonça solennellement le rouquin.

Sur le coup, abasourdie, Shizune ne réagit pas. Puis, son cerveau assimilant l'annonce, son visage s'assombrit.  
- Quoi ? Mais Gaara ...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne reviens pas sur ma décision. Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Sans attendre une réponse de la brune, le Sabaku se dressa, fier et droit et sortit de son bureau, allant faire un tour dans l'atelier couture, sous le regard ahuri de Shizune.

**

* * *

**

**Flash-back **

- _Papa, tu m'as fait demander ?  
- Oui, ma chérie, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

__

Temari jeta un regard noir à Hidan avant de reporter son attention sur son géniteur qui semblait aux anges.  
- Vois-tu, notre cher Hidan a décidé de t'épouser, ma chérie.  
- Pardon ?s'exclama Temari, frôlant la syncope.  
- Ne fais pas la surprise, je sais que lui et toi êtes très proches, rit Kinmori, en s'avançant vers sa fille. Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait venir le notaire et dès qu'Hidan sera marié à toi, il aura ta part des actions de l'entreprise, plus le tiers des cette façon, vous pourrez vivre à l'abri du besoin tous les deux. Et puis, comme il sera mon gendre bien-aimé, il deviendra le directeur général de l'entreprise à ma mort. Tu es heureuse, chérie ?

Temari crut qu'elle allait véritablement mourir. Elle ? Se marier avec Hidan Nishimura ? Jamais de la vie.

- Hors de question !tonna-t-elle, les poings serrés.  
- Mais ma chérie, tout a déjà été imprimé chez le notaire. Ta part d'héritage est celle d'Hidan et l'entreprise est à son nom maintenant, du moins dès qu'il t'aura passé la bague au doigt.  
- Papa. Je hais cet homme comme je hais le fromage. Je ne me lierai pas à cette enflure de premier ordre qui veut me soutirer mon héritage !enragea Temari.  
- Chérie, Hidan n'est pas comme ça ...et puis, c'est le fils de mon meilleur ami, depuis le temps qu'on essaie de vous mettre ensemble.  
- C'est un mariage arrangé, Papa ! Je ne l'aime pas !  
- Ca t'évitera d'aller courir les boîtes de nuit, et de prendre chaque nuit un homme différent dans ton lit, siffla Kinmori.  
- J'ai changé, Papa. Il y a un homme dans ma vie, l'unique, qui n'est pas Hidan. C'est avec lui que tu dois me marier, pas avec Nishimura.  
- Temari. Hidan et moi venons de régler toutes les démarches administratives. Vous allez à Suna, dans un hôtel que j'ai réservé pour célébrer vos fiançailles. Dès que vous rentrerez ici, vous irez vous marier et je me retirerai du Hourglass.  
- Papa ...tenta Temari, déroutée.  
- Temari, ne me déçois pas. Votre avion vous attend.  
- Je dois passer chez moi !  
- Pour prévenir le soi-disant homme de ta vie ?railla Hidan.  
- Pour préparer une valise, mentit la blonde.  
- Votre suite est remplie par tes vêtements, chérie, informa Kinmori. Maintenant, allez-y, vous serez vraiment en retard.

_Temari protesta, hurla, mais Hidan l'embarqua, bâillonnant sa bouche dès que son père eut le dos tourné. Il la plaça dans une voiture et fonça à l'aéroport._

**Fin du Flash-Back **

La sublime blonde rouvrit les yeux. Elle haïssait encore plus son père. Comment pouvait-il tomber dans le piège d'Hidan ? Ne voyait-il pas que le Nishimura désirait en réalité l'entreprise, plus qu'elle-même ? Son père était vraiment idiot pour avoir légué la société à cet enfoiré d'Hidan. Ses frères et elle ne seraient que des pantins entre ses mains dès qu'il se serait emparé des rennes de l'entreprise.  
Détestable, ignoble, pourriture ... ces trois adjectifs qualifiaient aussi bien son géniteur, qu'Hidan. Et elle ne pouvait pas prévenir Gaara et Kankûro de ce qui se tramait : Hidan lui avait confisqué son portable.

- Encore un appel de « Shika », apprit Hidan, avec un rictus moqueur.

Temari demeura impassible mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentit une énorme peine.

Shikamaru ...sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son attention, sa voix, son parfum, tout lui manquait alors qu'elle venait de se séparer de lui depuis seulement quelques heures.  
Alors une vie ...comment pourrait-elle tenir, sachant qu'il allait sûrement refaire sa vie avec une autre femme ?  
Shikamaru ...  
Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, de le sentir, de l'embrasser ...et à la place, elle avait droit à un idiot, un escroc, un abruti fini.  
« Jamais », se jura Temari, « jamais il ne posera ses pattes immondes sur moi ».  
Maintenant qu'elle avait le Nara loin d'elle, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le perdre, la jeune femme comprenait qu'elle désirait vivre avec lui, qu'elle le chérissait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Mais elle ne pourrait plus le voir. Elle était condamnée à être l'épouse d'Hidan.  
Ce dernier, souriant de sa large victoire, posa sa main rugueuse sur celle, douce, de la blonde. Temari retira violemment sa main, sous un rire mauvais de la part du Nishimura, et riva son regard sur l'hublot où défilaient déjà les paysages arides de Suna.

* * *

- Ton taux d'œstrogènes et de progestérones est anormalement élevé si on prend une femme normale, ce qui inclut donc un maintient du corps jaune, de ta muqueuse et donc de l'embryon, lut scrupuleusement Shikamaru. Ce qui veut dire que tu es réellement enceinte, Tenten. Félicitations !  
- Whaaaa ! hurla la brune, en se jetant dans les bras de son patron.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, fous de joie. Puis, l'euphorie passée, leurs problèmes respectifs envahirent leur esprit, chassant leur gaieté.

- Je suis à quel mois ?s'enquit Tenten.  
- Je dirais ...deux mois.  
- Deux mois ?répéta, interloquée, la brune.  
- Oui...deux mois. L'embryon a du être conçu vers le début du mois de mars, s'aventura le Nara.  
- Deux mois ? Mais ...commença Tenten, tous ses membres tremblant.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Neji, comment cela se pouvait-il que l'embryon ait déjà deux mois ? Shikamaru devait sûrement se tromper. Mais comment mettre en doute le professionnalisme du Nara ? Cela relevait de l'absurdité. Il était la personne la plus sûre en ce monde.  
Cela voulait donc dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait était donc de ...  
Shikamaru observa longuement les réactions de sa patiente et amie et se décida à sortir du silence.

- Tenten, tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre que Neji ?devina-t-il, suspicieux.

La brune croisa son regard ébène qui ne demandait que la vérité avant de baisser la tête.

- Kankûro ...souffla-t-elle.

**

* * *

**

Temari entra dans la suite réservée par son père. Cette dernière était spacieuse, moderne, luxueuse, et spécialement « aménagée pour les jeunes couples » pour reprendre les termes du maître d'hôtel. A cette idée, la blonde afficha une grimace de dégoût sur son visage, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'Hidan s'extasiait sur toutes les pièces richissimes de la suite. Sous les conseils d'une employée et surtout sous son opulente poitrine, il accepta une séance de massage, quémandant à Temari de le rejoindre rapidement.  
L'intelligente Sabaku lui adressa un sourire hypocrite avant de descendre à la réception.  
L'homme qui l'accueillit était blond couleur des blés et arborait des yeux bleus pétillants de gaieté et un sourire chaleureux.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle Sabaku ?  
- Qui règle ce séjour ?

Le blondinet eut un petit rire, et consulta son ordinateur qui lui indiqua toutes les réservations et les modes de paiement.

- Alors votre suite est réglée par votre père, Mademoiselle, Monsieur Kinmori Sabaku, informa le réceptionniste.  
- Vous voulez dire que ...c'est mon père qui règle toutes nos activités, notre suite, nos repas, bref, toutes les dépenses ?s'étonna Temari, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Eh ben ...oui. Faut croire qu'il adore sa fille, rit le blondinet.

Temari réfléchit et se demanda comment son père, certes généreux avec ses enfants mais pas le Père Noël pour autant, être infâme radin pouvait-il lui payer ce coûteux séjour pareil ? Son père avait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ? C'était la seule cause possible de ce retournement violent de personnalité.  
A moins que c'était encore une supercherie d'Hidan. La blonde pouvait mettre sa main au feu que cette enflure de Nishimura s'abreuvait de tout l'argent de son géniteur pour le mener à la ruine. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser les plans machiavéliques d'Hidan prendre fin.  
Elle jeta un œil sur la carte que portait le réceptionniste, lut son identité et réfléchit encore quelques micro-secondes sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

- Monsieur Naruto ?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi ?  
- Pouvez-vous facturer ce séjour à Monsieur Hidan Nishimura, s'il vous plaît ?quémanda Temari, non sans une once de malice dans les yeux.  
- Au lieu que ce soit votre père, vous préférerez que ce soit votre petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?demanda le dénommé Naruto, pour confirmer.  
- Exact. Vous voulez le compte d'Hidan ?  
- Non merci. On a déjà le numéro de son compte.  
- Oh ? Il est déjà venu ici ?s'étonna la Sabaku.  
- Oui, plusieurs fois même. C'est un client très fidèle. Enfin, avec nous, pas avec les femmes, ajouta Naruto, en exécutant la requête de la blonde.

« Alors comme ça, Monsieur Hidan est un habitué de la maison ?»songea Temari, pensant au meilleur moyen de punir ce crétin idiot.

- Modification terminé, Mademoiselle !lança avec un grand sourire Naruto. Monsieur Nishimura recevra la facture chez lui à votre retour.  
- Très bien. Faites en sorte qu'il ne sache rien de cette transformation financière.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Mademoiselle Sabaku.  
- Merci. Et aussi ..ajoutez-moi une chambre, la plus coûteuse.  
- Lit simple ou double ?  
- Simple. Je veux tous les services possibles, aussi. Amenez-moi du champagne, le plus cher, des chocolats, inscrivez-moi sur toutes les séances de Spa, de sport et autres ...facturez le tout avant que je n'ai fait ses activités.  
- C'est noté, Mademoiselle. Autre chose ?  
- Oui. Réservez-moi un vol pour Konoha pour ce soir et un taxi par la même occasion, rajouta Temari.  
- Sur la note de Monsieur Nishimura également ?devina Naruto.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Il y a un vol à 22heures et un taxi sera disponible à 20 heures pour venir vous chercher. Cela vous convient-il ?  
- Vous êtes excellent, Monsieur Naruto, félicita Temari, en donnant un énorme pourboire au blondinet qui sourit béatement.

La jolie blonde s'éloigna, revint dans la suite d'Hidan, prit son portable qu'il avait délaissé, redescendit à la réception où elle s'installa dans le salon pour téléphoner librement avec sa meilleure amie.  
Tenten répondit aussitôt et sa voix fut un choc pour la Sabaku. Une voix triste, sans vie, que Temari n'aimait pas entendre chez la brune.

- Minnie ?  
- Nympho, comment tu vas ?  
- Je dirais, mieux que toi. Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Tenten avait vraiment une meilleure amie formidable qui sentait sa détresse ou sa joie même à des kilomètres d'elle. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Je ...je suis tombée enceinte, Temari...  
- Whaaouh ! Mais c'est génial !s'exclama Temari, manquant de sauter de joie devant les autres clients de l'hôtel.  
- Non, ce n'est pas génial, rectifia, morose, Tenten. Je ne porte pas l'enfant de Neji, Temari, mais de ton frère.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une douche glaciale pour la Sabaku qui demeura muette pendant de longues minutes. Silence qui angoissa terriblement Tenten, qui se rongea les ongles.

- Je ...suis à court de mot, dit enfin Temari, avant de réfléchir à la situation.  
- Tu dois me haïr ...  
- Arrête de dire des âneries, je t'adore, Minnie. Encore plus maintenant que tu es la mère de ma nièce ou de mon neveu.  
- Temari ...je pense avorter, annonça Tenten, d'une voix claire.  
- Pardon ? Tu ...tu ne peux pas faire ça !protesta la blonde, interloquée.  
- On est dans un pays libre, personne ne le sait à part Shikamaru et toi. Je suis totalement dans mon droit.  
- Tenten ...c'est un enfant né d'un amour partagé !  
- Non, né par hasard, par erreur, corrigea la brune.  
- Non, non, non ...Tu ne feras pas ça Tenten, réagit Temari. Deux solutions s'ouvrent à toi. La première : tu vas voir Neji, tu lui dis tout. S'il t'aime réellement, il te pardonnera. De deux, tu ne dis rien à Neji et si l'enfant ressemble à mon frère ...prépare-toi à mentir et à subir les doutes de Neji.  
- Je ...je ne peux pas dire à Neji, s'affola Tenten.  
- Alors, tu te tais, et tu pries pour que l'enfant te ressemble.  
- Avec la malchance que j'ai, je suis certaine qu'il sera le portrait craché de ton frère.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, le cerveau de l'une travaillant à s'échauffer, le cœur de l'autre prêt à s'arrêter de battre.

- Tu peux rompre avec Neji et aller avec Kankûro, tu sais, proposa Temari.  
- Tu ...tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Mais Kankûro t'aime sincèrement et toi aussi. Vous allez avoir un bébé et il sera plus convenable pour ce futur bout de chou que vous soyez ensemble.  
- J'aime Neji.  
- Tu essaies de le faire entrer dans ton crâne, Tenten.  
- Non, je l'aime vraiment. Je suis certaine qu'il ...  
- Qu'il comprendra ?coupa Temari. Et bien, va le voir. Raconte-lui tout, on verra bien.

Tenten ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de soupirer.

- Bon, je dois te laisser, souffla-t-elle, avant de raccrocher.

Temari coupa la communication en regardant les minutes écoulées. 16 minutes et 38 secondes. Hidan en aurait pour au moins deux cents euros.  
Fière de son coup, l'ingénieuse Sabaku partit prendre sa nouvelle clé et gagna sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Tenten sortit de l'ascenseur de l'immeuble Sabaku et avança sans répondre à la secrétaire aux lunettes horribles vers le bureau de Kankûro. Elle souhaitait juste le voir, une dernière fois, avant d'aller affronter le beau Hyûga.  
La brune contourna un chariot plein de mannequins sans vie et frôla la syncope : Kankûro embrassait dans un baiser passionné une sulfureuse blonde platine.  
Déboussolée, la brune partit en courant, bousculant des employés qui se plaignirent après, rentra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe pour quitter cet endroit maudit.

* * *

- Trop c'est trop ! s'écria un homme à la chevelure rousse tandis qu'une jolie brune tentait de le rattraper.  
- Sasori, attends !  
- Attends ? Attendre quoi ? Que tu pleures comme une enfant, que tu te mettes à genoux, que tu me demandes à genoux ? Je ne veux pas attendre !

De loin, Gaara suivait avec attention la scène qui se produisait dans son secteur. Il connaissait toute l'histoire pour y avoir été un témoin. Shizune, énervée par sa séparation d'avec lui, désirait passer ses nerfs sur Matsuri, sa victime parfaite. Elle avait donc pris son portable, avait appelé Sasori pour lui dire que Matsuri flirtait avec Sai, ce qui expliquait les nombreux retards répétitifs de la timide styliste.

Fou de colère, Sasori avait débarqué dans l'atelier couture où il avait aperçu Sai et Matsuri en train de discuter du prochain défilé. Seulement, pour détresser la brune, Sai lui avait raconté des blagues qui avaient fait rire Matsuri, à son grand malheur. Jaloux, Sasori avait immédiatement pensé que l'information que lui avait donnée Shizune était réelle et que Matsuri sortait en même temps avec Sai. Il était entré dans une telle fureur que Matsuri était incapable de le contrôler.

- Lâche-moi, Matsuri, ça ne sert à rien de t'expliquer. Tu es une menteuse !  
- Je te jure que Sai et moi travaillions, Sasori. Il me détendait juste car je suis sur les nerfs !  
- Et bien, tu peux aller le rejoindre pour qu'il continue, s'il le fait si bien !  
- Je t'aime, Sasori, je ne t'aurai jamais trompé !assura Matsuri, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Tais-toi, catin !

Sasori, aveuglé par la jalousie et la haine, s'apprêtait à gifler la pauvre brune, qui l'avait agrippé pour le retenir. Seulement, sa main fut immobilisée par celle de Gaara, qui enserrait déjà très fort son poignet.

- Mais lâchez-moi, vous ! Vous êtes qui, bordel ?  
- Je suis Gaara, et je vous interdis de parler de cette façon à Matsuri, compris ?  
- Mais pour qui vous vous prenez, vous ? Je lui parle comme je veux, à cette traînée !

Cette fois, Gaara ne réfréna pas ses pulsions meurtrières et asséna à Sasori un violent coup de poing, qui fit vaciller l'autre roux. Sasori réagit et rendit le coup de Gaara à celui-ci, qui porta sa main à sa bouche, du sang s'échappant de sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'en resta pas là et donna un coup puissant dans l'estomac de Sasori. Ce dernier se releva péniblement et allait répliquer quand le Sabaku l'empoigna par le col, après lui avoir donné un dernier coup dans le nez :

- Ecoute-moi bien vermine, si tu oses encore remettre les pieds ici, je peux t'assurer que tu ne verras plus le jour. Tu m'as bien compris, crétin ?menaça-t-il, terrifiant Sasori.  
- O...oui ...

Gaara le lâcha brutalement, réajusta sa cravate et sa chemise, tandis que Sasori déguerpissait de son secteur, sans demander son reste. Le digne Sabaku regagna son bureau sous les regards médusés et admiratifs de ses employés.

* * *

Temari patientait tranquillement, assise dans son salon, en train de regarder les informations locales, quand Hidan arriva derrière elle sans faire un bruit.  
Il se pencha vers elle et déposa une bise sur sa tempe, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de lui.

- Mais voyons, chérie, ne me rejette pas ...  
- Dégage Hidan, siffla Temari, en se redressant.

Hidan eut un rictus mauvais, avant de vriller son regard diabolique sur la blonde qui commençait déjà à reculer. Sans prévenir, il fit un grand bond et attrapa le bras de la Sabaku qui se débattit. Il la traîna jusqu'à son lit où il plaqua violemment. Pour étouffer les hurlements de Temari, le Nishimura emporta une serviette qu'il enfourna dans la bouche de la blonde.

Hidan emprisonna les bras de Temari, en les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête, le bas de son corps était naturellement bloqué par le poids de celui du Nishimura. Il parvint à défaire le jean de la Sabaku, à le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux, avant de lécher les cuisses de Temari, qui gesticula davantage.

- Tututu, Temari ...laisse-toi faire, imagine que c'est ton « Shika » qui est à ma place.

En guise de réponse, Temari se débattit plus violemment et parvint à libérer ses bras. Hidan voulut reprendre sa mainmise sur elle, mais elle lui donna un coup de boule, qui lui infligea un léger vertige, mais ne l'empêcha pas de s'emparer de la bouteille de champagne et de l'abattre sur le crâne d'Hidan, qui s'effondra à cet effet non sans hurler de douleur.  
Temari remonta en quatrième vitesse son jean et fila hors de la chambre. Elle se rua sur le réceptionniste qui lui indiqua que son taxi était déjà là. Affolée, la Sabaku s'embarqua dans la voiture jaune et put souffler, enfin loin du Nishimura.

* * *

Tenten passa le seuil de son appartement et vit Neji, assis sur leur canapé, sérieux.  
Il était temps qu'elle lui dise.  
Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme se tint devant lui, triturant ses doigts.

- Chérie ?s'inquiéta le Hyûga.  
- Neji, quand tu disais que tu me pardonnerais tout, tu parlais de tout, vraiment tout ?  
- Bien sûr, chérie, rit le brun. Même si tu tuais quelqu'un, je te soutiendrai.  
- Et si ...  
- Et si ?  
- Et si, je te ...trompais ?

Un silence pesant, terrible pour Tenten, s'installa dans le salon. Le visage de Neji passa d'un état joyeux à une mine grave, sombre, exsangue.

- Tu as quoi ?  
- Je t'ai trompé, Neji, et j'ai un enfant de cet homme, apprit courageusement Tenten.

Le Hyûga ferma les yeux et un ange passa. Puis, il se leva, empoigna Tenten, l'entraîna dans l'entrée, la tourna vers lui et lui dit, menaçant :

- Je te déteste, je te hais au plus haut point, Tenten. Maintenant, va crever avec ton bâtard ailleurs. Ne reviens plus dans ma vie, tu n'existes plus.

Et il poussa la brune hors de l'appartement avec une violence inouïe, en claquant la porte bruyamment, laissant Tenten, désemparée.  
Désemparée, elle l'était terriblement. Elle ne savait plus où aller. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, son futur mari l'avait abandonnée, ses parents réagiraient très mal à la prochaine venue de ce bébé.  
De toute façon, elle allait avorter, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle en avertisse son gynécologue. Maintenant.  
Tenten traversa le rond-point et s'engagea dans la deuxième sortie.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey !_

_Je vous remercie pour votre suivi et vos commentaires. _

_Avant-dernier chapitre ! _

* * *

_**Neuvième épisode**_

- Est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
- Non. Gaara et moi avons essayé de soutirer des informations à notre père, mais il est totalement incohérent. Même, il ne sait même pas où elle est, informa Kankûro.  
- Tu veux dire que ...personne ne sait où est Temari ?paniqua Shikamaru, le visage décomposé par la frayeur.  
- On sait juste qu'elle est avec cet Hidan de mes deux. Rien de plus.

« Rien de plus ».  
Cette phrase résonna encore dans les oreilles du Nara, absolument déconfit. Tandis que Kankûro tentait de relativiser les choses, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, et Shikamaru se précipita pour ouvrir, espérant que Temari soit devant son palier.

A défaut de Temari, ce fut sa meilleure amie, Tenten, qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux embués de larmes, la mine affligée, la brune leva la tête, et il la prit par les épaules, l'entraînant dans son appartement.

- Tenten, ça va ?s'enquit Shikamaru, alors qu'il l'installait sur son fauteuil.

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout »aurait pu dire la brune, si Kankûro ne s'était pas trouvé devant elle. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, avant de détourner la tête, tandis que le Sabaku réprimait un soupir.  
Connaissant la situation, Shikamaru préféra rester à l'écart et alla prendre sa veste dans l'entrée.

- Vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux. Ne vous entretuez pas, dit-il simplement, en disparaissant.

Il fut à peine installer dans sa voiture qu'un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur son portable.

- Allô ?  
- Shika ?  
- Oh mon Dieu, Temari ! Où est-ce que tu es ? s'affola le Nara, bouclant sa ceinture promptement.  
- A l'aéroport de Masashi Kishimoto, indiqua la Sabaku, la voix chevrotante.  
- J'arrive tout de suite, ma puce, assura Shikamaru, appuyant sur l'accélérateur. 

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, mais Matsuri n'osait pas rentrer chez elle. D'une part, elle souhaitait laisser Sasori décolérer, d'autre part, elle devait terminer ses créations, leur apporter la touche finale, les peaufiner à l'extrême. Et elle devait faire autre chose aussi.  
La timide jeune femme entra discrètement dans le bureau de son patron, qui s'était endormi sur son fauteuil confortable et adapté aux sommeils rapides. Elle s'approcha doucement, désira retirer la glace sur la lèvre enflée du rouquin, mais Gaara se réveilla brusquement la faisant sursauter et enserra son poignet.

- Matsuri ? murmura, surpris de la voir ici, le Sabaku.  
- Je ...je suis..désolée de vous avoir réveillé, Monsieur, je ...je voulais simplement vous remercier.  
- Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ...Sasori.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux adultes se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Matsuri fut gênée par cet affrontement visuel et ne baisse la tête.

- Tu devrais rentrée chez toi, Matsuri, tu as l'air épuisée.

Matsuri releva la tête, surprise d'entendre le Sabaku lui prodiguer ce conseil. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi prévenant ?

- Je ...je vais bien, Monsieur, je dois absolument terminer quelques ...  
- Tu auras le temps demain, coupa Gaara, en plaçant la nouvelle glace sur sa lèvre tuméfiée.  
- Bien ...j'y vais alors. Bonne nuit, souhaita Matsuri, en faisant demi-tour.  
- Matsuri ?  
- Oui ?  
- A l'avenir, s'il y a le moindre problème avec ce type, tiens-moi au courant. D'accord ?imposa Gaara, le regard sévère et en même temps inquiet.  
- Promis, jura la timide brune, avec un sourire sincère.

Pour une fois, elle quitta le cœur léger le bureau du terrible Sabaku. 

* * *

Kankûro changea pour la énième fois de position. Il régnait dans l'appartement du Nara un silence troublant, lourd qu'il voulait briser mais comment ?

Lasse, Tenten décida de parler. Elle en avait marre de tout cacher, de tout garder pour elle. Il était temps que la vérité soit levée et que le poids sur son cœur s'annule. Autant y aller franchement pour en terminer rapidement.

- Kankûro, je suis enceinte de toi, annonça-t-elle, enfin.

Le jeune homme riva son regard sur elle, abasourdi, avant de devenir dangereusement blême, l'inquiétant même.

- Kankûro ? Ca va ?  
- Si ça va ...Bien sûr que ça va ! Ca va même plus que ça va !s'exclama Kankûro, sautant dans tous les sens, trop heureux.

Il vint s'agenouiller auprès de Tenten, lui prit les deux mains pour les baiser tendrement. Mais la jeune femme les retira violemment surprenant la Sabaku.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je t'ai vu avec Ino, l'autre jour. Tu es avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non, réfuta Kankûro, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu l'embrassais, Kankûro !insista Tenten, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.  
- Oh ça ...c'était pour rendre jaloux Kiba.  
- Je la connais cette excuse, Kankûro, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !s'énerva la jeune femme.  
- Tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?

Tenten hocha la tête et, résigné, Kankûro composa le numéro de son ami, qui décrocha deux sonneries plus tard. Le Sabaku laissa la brune avec Kiba qui lui raconta la vérité. Ino avait bien demandé à Kankûro de l'embrasser pour faire réagir Kiba. Grâce à cela, Ino et lui étaient maintenant ensemble. Connaissant maintenant la vérité, Tenten raccrocha et regarda le Sabaku qui revenait de la cuisine.

- Tu sais que ton patron n'a que des plats cuisinés dans son frigo ? Il est vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une femme qui sache lui préparer de bons petits plats, commenta ce dernier, sur un ton amusé.

Il s'assit loin de Tenten, et changea de chaîne la télévision, avant de la regarder.

- Alors ?  
- Kiba m'a tout avoué.  
- Super. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je ...je ne sais pas.

Kankûro éclata d'un faux rire, et se retourna complètement vers la brune.

- Tenten, tu connais mes sentiments depuis longtemps. Ils n'ont pas changé. Tu es la seule qui doit faire un choix. Et je le respecterai quoiqu'il soit, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne désire que ton bonheur, Tenten, avoua-t-il, sincère.

Emue, la jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes et ne retint plus ses sanglots. Elle avait vraiment fait la pire erreur de sa vie, en éconduisant le Sabaku. Il l'aimait vraiment depuis le début et si elle avait écouté son cœur, ils auraient déjà pu vivre heureux ensemble.

- Je t'aime, Kankûro, parvint-elle à articuler à travers ses larmes.

Fou de bonheur, le Sabaku se rapprocha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la consola pour la laisser pleurer de tout son saoul. 

* * *

Shikamaru freina brutalement, en réprimant un juron. Il s'était déjà fait flashé sur l'autoroute à cause de cet inutile radar, et voilà maintenant qu'il allait abîmer son moteur. Mais toutes ses peines ne pouvaient entacher le bonheur qu'il avait de retrouver sa blonde préférée. Car elle était là, sans manteau, légèrement décoiffée, les yeux rougis par d'anciennes larmes, mais toujours aussi belle.

- Temi, souffla-t-il, à peine sorti de sa voiture.

Sans dire un mot, la Sabaku allait se réfugier dans les bras du Nara, qui l'enserra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacés ainsi, avant de rentrer dans la Porsche, la blonde souffrant du vent qui s'était levé.  
Le silence dans la voiture ne dura pas longtemps. Dès qu'ils furent loin de l'aéroport, la jeune femme prit la parole :

- Mon père a voulu me marier avec Hidan, et lui léguer ma part et la sienne de l'entreprise. Il voyait déjà en Hidan son gendre et il m'a forcée à aller à Suna avec cet idiot, pour célébrer nos fiançailles. On avait une suite, mais j'ai demandé au maître d'hôtel de me donner une autre chambre pour moi toute seule. Sauf qu'Hidan l'a su et est venu dans ma chambre. Là ...il a ...essayé de me violer.

Temari se tut sous le coup d'accélération qu'avait provoqué le Nara, furieux. Elle jeta un œil sur ses traits crispés par la colère, avant de river ses yeux sur la route.

- Il n'a pas réussi. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion et me voici ici. Je pense que ...tout ceci est une histoire d'argent. Hidan voulait tout simplement l'entreprise de mon père.

Et elle se tut, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle appuya sa tête sur la fenêtre et regarda indifféremment le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

- Shika ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu pourras rester chez moi, ce soir ?demanda Temari, sa voix trahissant sa peur de revoir Hidan débarquer chez elle.  
- Bien sûr, assura Shikamaru, en observant rapidement la blonde qui refermait les yeux.

Rassurée, car la présence du Nara suffisait à la calmer, Temari s'endormit profondément, les heures d'avion s'amoncelant.  
Quand le brun gara sa voiture dans son parking, elle dormait à poings fermés, et dès qu'il vit son visage si serein, il n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller. Shikamaru la sortit doucement de sa Porsche, la porta jusque dans sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement Il la recouvrit de sa couverture et partit dans le salon, où il s'abreuva de thé pour demeurer éveillé. 

* * *

- Quoi ? Elle s'est échappée ?répéta Shiho, en pyjama.

Son frère, mal en point devant elle, venait de tout lui raconter.  
Alors tout était fichu pour eux, leur plan tombait à l'eau. Un plan qu'elle avait si ingénieusement bien préparé. Droguer pour quelques heures le père Sabaku pour lui faire avaler n'importe quelle information et contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, soutirer à la Sabaku tout son héritage et celui de ses frères, ruiner l'empire Sabaku et vivre le restant de ses jours avec l'argent volé.

- Mais attends, si Sabaku-girl est de retour, elle va tout raconter à son père et lui, il aura retrouvé la mémoire ? Il nous faut nous enfuir du pays au plus vite, Hidan !s'exclama Shiho, en se ruant vers son armoire.

Toujours sonné par le champagne qui lui était tombé sur la tête, Hidan se traîna péniblement vers le canapé où il se laissait tomber. 

* * *

Kankûro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où dormait toujours sa belle brune. Il déposa la plateau plein de viennoiseries délicieuses avant d'embrasser la nuque de Tenten pour la tirer de son sommeil.

- J'ai pas envie de me lever, déclara celle-ci, en tournant la tête.  
- Moi je suis obligé. On a un défilé super important, aujourd'hui.  
- C'est ennuyeux.  
- Temari y sera.  
- Temari ?répéta Tenten, en se redressant soudainement.  
- Oui, elle est revenue.

Sans avaler son petit-déjeuner, la brune fila dans la salle de bain, avant d'être rejointe par son amoureux. 

* * *

- Je suis prête, lança la blonde, en débarquant dans l'entrée.

Shikamaru, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, ayant fait un saut chez lui pour changer de vêtements, posa ses yeux sur le tailleur couleur sable de la Sabaku, avant de s'arrêter sur le débardeur et ses chaussures à talons qui se mariaient à ses yeux.

- Tu es parfaite, complimenta-t-il, bouche bée.  
- Merci !dit-elle, en le poussant hors de chez elle. Allons-y vite, Nara, on va être en retard.  
- Je sens que je vais encore me faire flasher aujourd'hui, grommela le brun, en se faisant entraîner dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Gaara passa dans les coulisses du défilé, et chercha du regard la jeune styliste, qui régissait tout, vérifiant les dernières retouches, envahie par le trac. Alors qu'elle reprenait un bouton sur un mannequin, Matsuri sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se fit volte-face.

- Patron ?  
- Bon courage, Matsuri. Ne laisse pas le stress t'aveugler. Respire un bon coup, reste calme et profite de ce moment, conseilla Gaara, en offrant un sourire à la brune, qui en resta pantoise.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il partit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et rejoignit son frère et sa sœur qui l'attendait au premier rang.

* * *

Le défilé fut un succès. Une véritable réussite qui avait conquis tout le public réuni à cette grande occasion. Kinmori Sabaku annonça en direct sa démission, confiant ainsi la direction de son empire à ses trois enfants. Il appela Matsuri et la présenta officiellement au monde de la mode. C'était sans conteste, le jour le plus beau pour cette dernière.  
Kankûro, bien que souvent embêté par sa future épouse, avait bien remarqué que son jeune frère couvait du regard la timide Nakamori, qui souriait fièrement aux journalistes et aux photographes.

- Tu devrais aller la voir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour la féliciter. Et invite-la à dîner après.  
- Kankûro ...  
- Ne la joue pas comme ça, petit frère. Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes, déclara le brun, en allant rejoindre sa compagne.

Gaara suivit son frère du regard, capta un clin d'œil encourageant de la part de sa sœur, avant de soupirer. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures un bon bout de temps quand une fine main tapota sur son épaule. Il se retourna et dut accueillir Matsuri qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras, toute joyeuse.

- Merci, merci, merci beaucoup, Patron !dit-elle, le serrant fort au cou.  
- Félicitations, Matsuri, congratula Gaara, déposant à terre la brune survoltée.

Leurs mains demeurant liées, les deux adultes continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, avancèrent d'un commun accord leurs visages pour s'embrasser tendrement. Ils furent malheureusement interrompus par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et aveuglés par les flashs des photographes. Mais ils pouvaient bien s'arrêter, ils auraient tout le temps pour reprendre leur baiser.

* * *

- Qu'ils sont chou, commentèrent à l'unisson les deux meilleures amies, enlacées.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, avant de se séparer.

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ?s'enquit la blonde.  
- Dodo, informa Tenten, en réprimant un bâillement. Je suis lessivée.  
- Oh oh ...et ben moi, ce soir, c'est boîte de nuit, comme d'habitude, pour célébrer ce défilé réussi !annonça Temari, toute contente.  
- Tu y vas seule ?  
- Non ...Nara est partant.  
- Comme c'est mignon ...  
- Garde tes commentaires, Tenten, siffla Temari, en allant rejoindre son jeune frère.

Elle lui prit les clés de l'atelier, trouva son vêtement de soirée et se changea, déposant son tailleur sur la planche de travail, avant de remonter à l'étage, vêtue autrement. Elle se pointa devant Gaara, lui remit ses clés et partit retrouver sa meilleure amie, qui sévissait déjà au buffet. 

* * *

La musique de la boîte l'accompagna jusqu'à l'automobile du Nara, Temari dansa tout en marchant, faisant rire le brun. Toute la soirée, elle avait évolué sur la piste, même lorsqu'elle n'aimait pas les chansons que le DJ passait, DJ qui avait eu droit à des insultes quand même. Temari prit place sur le siège passager et souffla un bon coup.

- Rentrée chez toi, tu vas dormir comme un bébé, anticipa Shikamaru, non sans un sourire moqueur.  
- Non, je suis en pleine forme ! Je vais plutôt me plonger dans un ...Merde !jura la blonde, surprise.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'enquit le brun, en jetant un regard sur la Sabaku qui se tournait dans tous les sens.  
- Je t'ai donné mon sac ?  
- Tu n'en avais pas.  
- Je t'ai donné mes clés, alors ?  
- Tu n'en avais pas non plus.  
- Mes clés ? Oh mon Dieu, je les ai perdues !s'affola Temari, en regardant sous le siège, dans la boîte à gants...  
- Temari, du calme. Reprenons dès le départ, calma Shikamaru. Ce matin, où as-tu mis tes clés ?  
- Dans la poche droite de mon tailleur ...se remémora la jeune femme. Mais je me suis changée dans l'atelier et j'ai posé mon tailleur, sans prendre mes clés dans la poche ...  
- Pas de bol. C'est bien les femmes, ça ...  
- Hey !protesta Temari, en frappant le malheureux conducteur. Je suis à la rue. Enfin, inutile de compter sur mes frères, donc je me rabats sur toi, Nara ! Tu vas devoir me laisser ton lit, ce soir !  
- Raagh ...Diablesse, déjà que j'ai pas dormi, hier ...se plaignit le Nara.  
- Mais arrête de pleurer, Nara. C'est d'accord ?  
- Ben, oui, je ne vais pas te laisser dehors, non plus.

Le silence s'installa, mais Temari allait le rompre bientôt : il était temps qu'elle se déclare.

- Shikamaru ...  
- Hmm ?  
- Je ...j'ai bien réfléchi depuis l'autre jour et ...  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ce soir ? Ca va gâcher la soirée, non ?  
- Pas du tout, répliqua Temari, avec un petit sourire. Quand tu m'as demandée si je t'aimais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre. Mais maintenant que je suis là ...  
- On peut remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?proposa Shikamaru, anxieux.  
- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
- J'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gâchée par ton refus.  
- De quel refus parles-tu ?releva Temari.  
- Bah ...je sais que tu souhaites qu'on reste amis, murmura Shikamaru.

A sa grande surprise, la blonde éclata de rire et, recouvrant son sérieux, elle posa sa douce main sur celle du brun. Ce dernier riva son regard vers elle, avant qu'elle ne pousse son visage.

- Regarde la route, je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait un accident !  
- Je regarde, assura le jeune médecin.

Temari laissa filer un ange, avant d'ouvrir son cœur.

- Je veux vivre avec toi, Shikamaru.  
- Quoi ?s'étrangla celui-ci, calant la voiture au passage.  
- Mais fais bien attention !gronda la Sabaku. Et ne reste pas là, idiot, range-toi sur le côté !

Elle avait beau hurler, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réentendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, la phrase qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

- C'est ...c'est vrai ? Tu veux réellement faire ta vie avec moi ?  
- Plus maintenant, vu que tu es complètement un danger public, rétorqua Temari, son regard sur le rétroviseur. Dépêche-toi de démarrer avant que l'on ait les flics sur le dos.

Le Nara ne bougea pas, se contentant de la contempler toute brillante dans sa robe bleue nuit, le front plissé par des lignes d'anxiété. Puis, il croisa son regard pers, qui, de lueur démoniaque passa à une lueur amoureuse. Temari lui sourit, prit son menton entre ses mains et scella leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

- Maintenant, démarre, ordonna-t-elle.

Sans se le faire dire une seconde fois, le Nara démarra en trombe, se faisant flasher une troisième fois.

* * *

Propre, sentant bon le gel douche pour homme, les cheveux séchés et vêtue d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop ample pour elle, Temari se glissa dans les draps et huma le parfum masculin du Nara sur son oreiller. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le découvrit en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux récupérer ma place, demoiselle ?

Ladite demoiselle eut un petit rire, avant de se décaler. Dès que le jeune homme fut allongé, elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.

- Je t'aime, dit enfin Temari.

Les paupières lourdes de Shikamaru tombèrent et le jeune homme partit au pays de Morphée avec un sourire qui exprimait son bonheur.

C'est presque la fin, l'épilogue arrive bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

_Dernier chapitre !_

- Monsieur Sabaku ?  
- Sai ?  
- Vous avez de la visite, informa le secrétaire général des Sabaku, en se retirant.

Kankûro leva la tête et découvrit son épouse tenant dans ses bras leur petit garçon brun dont les yeux pétillaient de vitalité. Heureux de les voir dans son bureau, l'homme quitta son fauteuil et partit retrouver sa tendre femme et son petit qui le quémandait.

- Tu es en retard, Kankûro, nota Tenten, après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement.  
- Désolé, chérie. J'avais un dernier coup de fil à passer pour le prochain numéro du magasine, se justifia le brun, en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Bon, on va le prendre cet avion ?  
- Les bagages sont déjà dans la voiture. Manque plus que le chauffeur, indiqua Tenten, tandis que son mari fermait son bureau.  
- Qui t'a aidée à les porter ?  
- Gaara, mais il est parti rejoindre Matsuri.

La brune prit la main de son mari et tous les trois s'engouffrèrent dans l'imposante Jeep. Direction : les vacances.

* * *

Matsuri tourna sa paille dans son grand verre quand un homme roux s'assit en face d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ils sont enfin partis en vacances, informa-t-il, l'échange terminé. Tu voudrais aller où cet été ?  
- Hmm ...n'importe où, du moment que je suis avec toi, répondit Matsuri, en caressant la main du Sabaku.  
- D'accord. Dès que tu termines ton jus, on passe à l'agence.  
- Reçu, chef.

Gaara observa sa jolie brune, en train de dessiner de nouvelles créations pour la collection.

Trois ans plein de bonheur qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Et maintenant, ils allaient partager ce bonheur à trois. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil aux esquisses de sa compagne et remarqua qu'elle avait déjà rempli sa troisième page en l'espace d'une demi-heure de retard. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de nombreuses idées en ce moment pour la collection « Natalité ».

Gaara rapprocha sa chaise de celle de sa dulcinée pour caresser le ventre proéminent de cette dernière. Elle quémanda un câlin qu'il lui donna bien volontiers, avant de river son regard sur un étrange couple à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Shizune et Sasori se tenaient les mains, totalement amoureux, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Gaara. Comme quoi la vie était vraiment bizarre. Il avait trouvé en Matsuri la femme de sa vie, et Sasori voyait son idéal féminin en Shizune.  
Amusé, le Sabaku enlaça sa compagne et reporta son attention à ses dessins.  
Il était totalement comblé par Matsuri.

* * *

La jeune femme ferma à double tour la porte d'entrée, éteignit les lumières du secrétariat et entra sans frapper dans le cabinet du médecin. Celui-ci était en train de consulter avec attention le dossier d'une de ses patientes, le casque de son Mp3 sur les oreilles.  
Retenant mal un rire, la blonde passa derrière lui et apposa ses mains sur ses yeux. Réalisant qui venait le taquiner durant son travail, Shikamaru se retourna et découvrit sa bien-aimée, vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ?  
- J'ai commencé des études de chimiste et les expériences tournent parfois mal, ironisa Temari, en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de l'homme.  
- Pour le Prix Nobel, on attendra alors ...  
- Merci de croire en moi, Nara.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru passa ses mains sous la blouse de la jeune femme, avant de hausser les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

- Un problème, Nara ?  
- Ben, oui ...où sont passés tes sous-vêtements ?demanda-t-il, étonné.

Temari éclata de rire, en se rapprochant plus de lui.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de sous-vêtements quand je suis avec toi, répondit-elle, le plus naturellement possible.  
- Hmm ...bien trouvé, accorda Shikamaru, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Seulement, avec eux, les choses s'amplifient toujours.  
Déjà, Temari avait défait la couette du Nara, et s'attaquait maintenant à sa bouse blanche, avant de passer à son jean.

- Dis, Temari ...tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ça ici ?tenta de se rassurer Shikamaru, alors que sa dulcinée déboutonnait sa chemise.  
- Oh ? Et pourquoi pas ? Ca fait partie de mes fantasmes, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour ici et tu m'as promis d'exaucer tous mes fantasmes, se défendit Temari, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le torse musclé de son homme. Et puis, tu es trop sexy dans cette blouse...  
- Oh...Chérie...  
- Dis-moi oui, Shika ...implora la malicieuse blonde, en déposant des suçons dans le cou du Nara.

Ce dernier voulut protester encore, mais comment résister à une telle femme ? Il lui adressa juste un sourire et elle le serra dans ses bras, en riant.  
En fin de compte, Temari n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée : jamais il n'avait trouvé son cabinet aussi attrayant.

**Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien.**

**Reviews de fin ? **

**Ciao !**


End file.
